Her Guardian Angel
by Septembyrr
Summary: Diana Blythe's life after WWI ended. Follow her as she learns to leave her past behind carry on with the future ahead. Whats more, to also learn the meaning of loving someone else in a way she never experienced before.
1. Chapter 1

**A God-sent**

The clock in Ingleside struck twelve with a loud and mournful gong. Diana Blythe woke up with a start, and then realized it was just the grandfather clock down stairs. She sank back down into her pillow and tried to go back to dreamland, but to no avail. She listened to her twin's steady and rhythmic breathing as she tried again to close her eyes without thinking or dreaming of her dear boy-brother; the brother with those intense gray, starry eyes; the brother who writes poetry and speak it like a second language; the brother, that handsome, caring and passionate brother, her dearest of dearest brother, who left her on that fateful day in France. Di just could not banish that image of him from her mind.

Diana felt the aching in her heart spread throughout her body once again, all the way to the very tip of her little finger. She felt her eyes well up with yet another round of tears for Walter. She rolled on to her side, stuffed her head into her pillow to snuffle the sound of her crying and weeping, as not wanting to wake her twin up.

Walter! Her mind cried out to him. Oh,Walter! She pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to subdue the pain in her heart that was getting uncontrollable, while wetting her pillow with endless tears. She wept until there seemed that no more tears can be shed, yet she cried even harder, feeling the unbearable pain in her heart spread.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder, gently nudging her to get up. Maybe Nan had heard her silent weeping this whole time, and finally realized that her twin needed a shoulder to cry on, and went over to Di's side to embrace her while she shed a new batch of tears. Di wiped the tears that recently took up residence on her cheeks- though there was not a need to- and turned to face-

To face-

"Walter!" She gasped, out loud this time. "Shhhh…" He said, gently laying a finger upon her lips, hushing her for the moment, "We don't want to wake Nan up, do we?" He asked, a smile playing on his lips. Walter sank down beside Di, and gave her a tight hug, the hug that Di has wanted to recall for such a long time, and the remembrance of it suddenly surfaced in her memory, and she never wanted the memory of it to ever end.

She finally pulled back after what seemed like hours, and took a good look at the brother she missed every second of her life when he was at the front, and still missed him till this day. Diana looked at his handsome face, and found that his expression he showed was not that of a raging and stormy sea that she had so often witnessed during the times of war, and even before that, but of a calm, serene look, like he's at peace with himself once again. Di noted that there weren't any scars or scratches on him either, including the ones that had appeared during the time of his childhood. She held his wrist up to eye level, so that his white hands could bask in the moon's ever shining light, and turned it over. She felt for the scar on his right palm, caused by a fall while playing in Rainbow Valley, but could not feel for it under her already trembling fingers. Di looked up at him again, and was met by the alluring, dreamy eyes of Walter.

He then proceeded to lay his hand upon the pale cheek of Di's, and gently, soothingly caressed it. She gasped again. He was real! She was not dreaming him, imagining him, like she so often did, nor was she hallucinating. He was real, he was here, right before her eyes, seating next to her on her bed! That means, that means….

"Walter," She breathed the name out of her mouth, and felt the familiar spark lit up her very soul whenever her brother came close, "You're…. you're…. you're alive!" She took a few seconds for the words to stumble out of her cold trembling lips.

"No, no, my dearest of Di's, I'm not alive." He said slowly, as if trying to explain a very complex matter to a child of six years.

"But you have to be Walt," She exclaimed, "Look at you Walter, I can feel you! See you with my very eyes! You're as human as any human being can ever be. Or are you telling me I've gone wrong in my upper story? Because as far as I'm concern, I-"

"Diana," Walter said gently again, but firmly this time, "Listen to me. You are not imagining me, nor have you gone wrong in your upper story." He undid the clasp that held Diana's hair in a firm pleat and her red curls tumbled to her sides. He played with her hair for a moment, and then sighed. "I actually came here for a purpose, dearest of Di's. And I'll soon explain my reason why."

Di could not help but stare at him with quizzical eyes. "What are you talking about, Walt? The reason that you're here is because you're home! You've come back to us after we heard that you're…. you're…… you've…." She could not trust herself to say those dreadful words again.

"Passed away, somewhere in France." He finished for her. She nodded, and then looked him in the eyes, "But you're here, and that does not really matter anymore. Come; let's wake the family up and celebr-"

But she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that her brother's striking gray eyes were sympathetic, even sorrowful, and to her utmost horror, she saw tears welling up in those beautiful eyes of his. "Oh, Walter," She cried, "Whatever is the matter?"

He bowed his head and his tears splattered on to Di's lap. But he was ignorant to that as he picked up Di's limp hand and clasped it tightly against his own. "I've seen how much you've suffered, how much pain and sorrow you went through, you went through…… without me, being by your side. I felt the pain that you felt, and finally, He saw the need for me to come here, the urgency in it. "

Di wanted to ask so many questions, but she kept her questions from purging out, allowing Walter to continue.

"So, He gave me permission to come here, to Ingleside, so that I can say a proper farewell to you, and the rest. He allowed me to stay down here for at least five hours, but when my five hours with you has ended, I'll have to go back up and join my heavenly brothers and sisters once again, forever singing praises to God."

Diana finally gave up on keeping her mouth firmly shut and said "But Walter, you don't have to go back. You could remain here, with us. You…. You have your own family here, expecting your return one day, no matter how impossible, but it isn't impossible anymore, because you're here! Please, Walt, stay." She said pleadingly with her gray-green eyes.

"I do not have a purpose here if I stayed. I'll just be a new addition to the wandering souls here, forever seeking, searching, loitering around, and finding nothing. No, Di, I'll have to go back to Father, for I promised him that I'll be back."

"And that brings me to my purpose for this special trip here to Ingleside, dearest Di." He smiled warmly, with his dreamy eyes looking down upon her. He clasped her small white hand in an even firmer grip, with eyes still staring into hers, and said "I've been gone for a long time now, Di, and you know that. The others have already started to move on with their lives, making a whole new world and a much better place to live in. People that survived the tragedies of war, that means you too Di, should move on. You have a bright future ahead of you, and you should not, by any means, destroy it because you just cannot seem to let go of the past. I'm not asking you to forget me dearest Di, but all I'm asking of you is to go ahead into the future, do not be afraid of what it'll bring, instead, embrace it, like when you're embracing a long lost friend.

"Yes, remember the past, as a reminder to all of you, to make a better future, better generation, dwell in the present, let the joys of today lit up a whole new future ahead of you, welcome it with open arms. But always remember to keep a little corner in your heart for me, for I know I already kept a space especially for you, right here." Walter patted his chest with his free hand.

Walter gently laid Diana's head again his lean chest, for she was sobbing uncontrollably once more. He soothed her with pats on her back, like what a mother would do to a child. She wrapped her arms around Walter's neck and continued sobbing into his shoulder. Oh, she would never, never forget the sweet, smelling scent on him, or the feel of his arms wrapped around her, oh, she would never want to let go of this precious moment. Walter's eyes were sorrowful all this time, and he did not try to hide it, letting his emotions take over him wave after wave, with tears of sorrow yet with relief flow down from his eyes, letting it seep into Di's red curls, giving it a glistening, diamond like appearance.

Moments pass before all her wailing subsided into sobs; then sobs into hiccups. Walter wiped the stray tears away from her cheeks with his thumb, and then cupped her face in between his palms. He stared into those alluring pools of gray-green eyes a little while more. Then he sighed, and reluctantly pulled his hands away from Di.

"Come now, little sister, It's time for bed." Walter whispered into her ears, making her tingle all over.

She smiled at the familiar words she had heard so often in her childhood days, when Walter would have the pleasure of tucking in his little sister into bed. He would then take out one of her favorite story book and read it to her, until she falls asleep. Di wondered whether he would do the same thing he had done to her when she was just a wee little toddler.

She obediently lay herself down on her bed, allowing Walter to tuck the comforter around her, making sure she was as comfortable as possible. Her question was then answered when a book, seemingly coming from nowhere, as if materializing from thin air, appeared in Walter's opened palm. She read the big bold letters on the front cover "Cinderella" She mouthed the words.

But before he could start reading aloud about Cinderella's tragic yet romantic life story, she grasp his open wrist, then said quietly, yet full of hope "You would not be leaving us this time, will you?" She could hear the pleading in her voice.

Walter looked into the eyes filled with hope, expectation, but he knew that he could not give those eyes the answer it wanted. "I could not promise you that, dearest Di."

She allowed her hand to fall limply to her side, but Walter gently picked it up with his free one, "Do not let this discourage you. Remember, I'll be watching over you, I'll be like your guardian angel, protecting you from all harm." Then he added, in a happier tone, "Now, let's take a peek into Cinderella's fascinating life story."

"Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, lived a little girl named Cinderella…….."

Diana could feel her eyelids closing ever so slowly. She tried to keep it open, intent on watching Walter's mouth forming word after word, intent on listening to his velvety voice, intent on watching the smile play on his lips. But all to no avail when finally her eyelids slid shut, without her acknowledgement.

"….Cinderella and the Prince lived happily ever after. The End." Walter shut the book, silently got up from the spot where he was sitting and planted a kiss on Di's pale forehead. He touched her curls again, then straighten up and went over to where Nan was fast asleep, dreaming of a certain knight in shining armor coming to save her. She too, got a kiss planted on her forehead, but she was too absorbed in dreamland that she hardly noticed, and gave a little sigh in return to the kiss.

Walter visited everyone in Ingleside, including Dog Monday, and they all had a kiss on their forehead. He lingered a little while more in Ingleside, gently touching everything, from paintings to pictures, jars to Chinas. He left behind a part of him to all things that are familiar and precious in Ingleside, hoping that it will serve it's purpose.

Walter looked back at the dear house that he had grew up in, that had shared his triumphs, his sorrows, that has served as a sanctuary, a haven to him at all times, and no one, nothing, could ever replace the corner that he kept in his heart for this precious house of his, not even the place where he is going back to now, could take it away, no matter how grander, mightier or more magnificent, could replace this house that is full of hopes and dreams, laughter, weeping, tears of joy and sorrow. No, not even heaven could step into the little place he reserved especially for dear little Ingleside.

He gently closed the front door behind him. Then, he was gone.

Meanwhile, up in the twins room, slept Diana, dreaming of the last time she saw Walter. He was smiling down upon her, with that charming smile of his, the forever dreamy eyes, and if she had not imagined it, a halo hovered above his glossy, black head with two magnificent wings sprouting behind his back.

He would be her guardian angel, he said, and would protect her from all harm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fresh Out Look On Life**

The morning sun shone upon the quite household of the Blythes. The house was still unusually silent, for the members of this certain household has not awaken from slumber land yet, only a silent Anne crept down the stairs that morning, hoping that she could catch the first rays of the warm sunlight seeping through the veranda. What a lovely glorious day today is, she said to herself, smiling contentedly about her.

Then a frown crept on to her face. Yesterday night, when she was entering the gates of dreamland, she felt someone, something bestowing a kiss on her forehead. She thought it was in her dream, one of her pleasant dreams. She remembered smiling, then falling deep in to slumber. She only remembered it when she got up to prepare breakfast for the family, for she felt a presence that still lingered in the air, the very same one that crept up to her. Anne knew it was no life-threatening one, instead, she felt almost at home with it, like she knows it all her life, like she could recognize it, embrace it. She was not sure how the others felt about this, or whether they had felt it at all, but she knew that she enjoyed having this lingering presence surrounding her, almost like protecting dear Ingleside. She felt quite comfortable with it.

Perhaps- she thought as she sat herself down on the veranda, allowing the morning breeze to play with her loose tendrils of red curls- perhaps its my Joyce, coming for a visit to the house she never got a chance to get acquainted with, the house that she never had the chance to love. Oh, Anne imagined, If Joyce were alive today, she would be a stately woman in her early twenties, probably continuing her studies in Kingsport, and having plenty of young men wooing her for her hand in marriage. She would be, of course, be chummy with her siblings always sharing their joys, crying with them for their sorrows, and giving them the best advice she could give.

Anne allowed her mind to wander about in the past. "It seemed so long ago that my wee little white lady was born, what with war and sorts." She said to herself. She remembered how it felt like to hold a babe breathing its last breathe, the coldness of its tiny little finger as she held it tightly in her own, thinking that somehow holding on to its hand will make it come back to life.

It was like a breeze that past through the room bringing happiness and joy, but with sadness and sorrows along with it. But then, Anne could feel the relieve and joy as she looked down at her first born, thankful that at least it stayed for a few hours to enjoy the wonders of the world around her. Then a few hours later, seeing her baby's eyes flutter close for the last time, never to open again, sleeping forever.

But those days were gone, and its time to make a new year. She reflected on the months back after war, letting a smile play on her lips. She may not have Joyce to enjoy this year and the years ahead with her, but oh, she has 6 beautiful grown up children, ready to spread their wings and take on whatever the world has in store for all of them, whether surprises or bitterness, Anne knew her children will face it bravely, with their heads held high. It was very unfortunate for them to experience the world's harsh treatment during the time of war, but all that were over and now is the right time to put the past behind them, and start creating a new and glorious world.

But oh, she thought with a pang in her heart, it's not my six beautiful children anymore. One of my little ones left this world to live in a better place. She knew that he would be really happy up there, for it said in the bible that no sickness or sorrow ever entered heaven, but her heart ached to see his handsome face smiling down at hers again, she just wanted to say a proper goodbye, a farewell that he'll never forget, but she never had the chance to. Oh, how she missed him so.

But all her sorrows and woes were washed away and her eyes shone brightly once again. But I still have five more children to take care of, she reminded herself as she heard the footsteps of awakening family members. And she could not neglect the needs of her children by just mourning over lost ones! She stood up from the veranda and went into the kitchen, just to be greeted by the smiling Susan, who was cooking bacon and eggs for breakfast.

'Good morning Mrs. Dr. Dear," Said Susan as she busied herself with the laying out of the breakfast table. "I did not want to disturb you out in the veranda, dear. You looked like you had a lot on your mind. I hope you didn't mind me going ahead with making breakfast Mrs. Dr. Dear."

"Dear me, no, Susan, I shall never be offended if you made breakfast for the whole of Glen. St Mary! Besides, you are always the one that prepares the meals for this house, and I'm only the table setter." Anne said laughingly. Oh Susan, she thought, you are such a dear.

She was about to voice out this thought when suddenly she heard the first peels of laughter rang down the hall, followed by loud banging footsteps. Anne braced herself, for she knew all too well what was coming next.

"Good morning mother!" Jem exclaimed as he burst into the kitchen, then gave his mother a bone crushing hug and a sloppery kiss on her cheeks. As he started towards Susan to do the exact same thing, she held her hand up. "I don't think so, Jem; unless you want you breakfast to be over-cooked."

"But you never over cook your breakfast Susan, whether with Jem's morning greeting or without it." Said the usually quiet Shirley, going over to Anne, and giving her a peek on her cheek. He did the same to Susan, who got a hug in return. Susan smiled up at her brown boy, with shining eyes as she looked him over. He sure has grown, Susan thought to herself, then thought of the day when her little brown boy would be going out into the world, settling down with a family of his own. She did not want that day to come, for she would not get to lay eyes on her brown boy again, but she knew that she'll be filled with a mother's love when that fateful day would come as she sees Shirley off to his new home, his new life with his dear sweetheart.

Mrs. Blythe was thinking the exact same thing, except it was not only for Shirley, but all her little ones. She looked at Jem with love filled eyes that poured out from the very depths of her soul. She knew that his engagement to Faith Meredith would be announced anytime soon, and that she'll exclaim with joy and congratulate the couple with all her heart. But then she also knew that at the end of the day, she would crawl into bed next to Gilbert, lay her head down on her husband's shoulder, and cry until there are no more tears to shed. It is all so funny, that one second you're all so happy and joyous, but at the same time, you feel like going into a secluded corner to weep and cry alone.

Dr. Gilbert Blythe walked into the kitchen and saw a pleasant sight before him. He saw his younger son chatting lightly with Susan as she prepared breakfast, as she laughed and nodded her head in response. Then he looked over to where his eldest son standing, laughing at the comical sight of Jem sneakily pried a piece of bacon off the dish and popped it into his mouth, just like when he was a little boy, always getting his pudgy hands stuck in the cookie jar. But now, look at him! How tall his little eldest boy had grown into such a fine young man. Dr. Blythe felt so much older than his current age as he pondered upon these thoughts.

He tore his eyes away from Jem munching away on his bacon then lay eyes upon his beautiful wife. Years may past since the day she broke her slate on his head, but his love for her never faded into dust. It was hard years in college, trying to get Anne's attention, then later risked being rejected by her in an awful fashion. But then he always knew that deep down in Anne's heart, and his own, that they had always loved each other, and that one day, both of them were meant to be together. And here they are, living in a dear little house near the sea with children of their own.

His heart filled with pride as he silently stood there, looking at the picture before him. Anne still was beautiful as ever. Today, she was wearing a dark green dress, like the one he loved to see her in during the years in college, except this one was a darker shade of green, which complemented Anne's red tendrils of curls and her pale complexion, bringing out the tint of green in Anne's starry gray eyes. There were a few strands of silver in her dark red hair, and if looked at the right angle, had crows feet around the corner of her eyes, but the doctor did not mind. As long as they are growing old together, he would not care for the world whether Anne's hair turned a ghostly white and her pale skin even more paler than before, he knew that under the aging physique, it will always remain the same Anne as the one he met back in the days of Avonlea.

"Oh look who just entered! Good morning dad, great smelling kitchen we have here, don't you think?" Jem strode over to his dad, giving his usual morning greeting, without the sloppery kiss this time. Anne looked up, her eyes flowing with love for him. "Good morning, darling." He whispered into her ear, sending a delightful shiver up and down her spine. He kissed her full on the lips, sending another shock wave throughout her body, setting her heart a fire. She looked up at Gilbert, with tenderness and love for him that could last throughout a life time. Oh, how she loved him, she could never imagined her life without this man beside her, always steering her back to reality when she gets too dreamy, a shoulder to cry on, a loving father, a tender husband, who cares for the people of the Glen as if they were his own family. No, she just could not live without him.

"Good morning Susan, morning Shirley," He greeted them as he seated himself next to Anne, absently enfolding her shoulders into the crook of his arm. Shirley greeted him back with a quite good morning and his usual smile whereas Susan went over to "Dr. Dear" and gave him a big hug. Although it could not compete against Jem's bone crushing one, her hug was sweet, tender, and had the same amount of love a mother would give to her child. Then she straightened up and bustled around the kitchen, making tea and putting the last finishing touches to the eggs on the stove. Jem went over to his parents and started chatting with them, like how he would when he met one of his friends.

"I think the girls should be up by now. Time to greet them in the dining room." Dr. Blythe proclaimed over the voices rising in the kitchen. He got up from his chair, held up his hand to Anne, and said in a tender voice, "Shall we, Anne girl?" Anne felt a smile spread across her face far and wide as she took her husband's hand and entered the dining room just outside the kitchen, followed by their two sons.

A sweet smelling aroma filled the dining room as Rilla walked in gracefully, with the twins following her. "What's that scent you're wearing, Rilla Blythe?" Jem said sternly as he looked her over. "Oh, just a little something Ken gave me. Smells wonderful, does it not?" She asked with a dreamy smile on her lips. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun at the nape if her neck. A few tendrils of ruddy red curls fell over her heart shaped face, making a pretty picture to look at. She floated into the dining room and bestowed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"She's just crazy about this scent Ken bought for her while visiting in Toronto. She would not even let me hold it! What a goose you are, Rilla." Nan said slyly as she sat herself down at the chair nearest her. Di sat down absent mindedly next to her twin, her mind roaming somewhere else. The doctor noted this but did not mind a lot. His daughter's mind always wandered somewhere else, like her mother's, and often had to be called back to the real world by someone, or else she could spend hours, if not years, in that wonderland of hers. Nan gave her twin a look of exasperation, then lightly shoke her shoulders. Di snapped her head back with a start, then turned her still dreamy eyes to look at Nan.

"Don't you go wondering somewhere off when breakfast is about to start." Her twin said sternly, yet with a hint of laughter in it. "Oh, I was not here again, was I?" Di's cheeks flushed as all eyes were on her.

"Never mind about that, Di dear. All our minds wonder off sometimes." Said her father, patting her pale hand lightly. Di just nodded her red head silently. After a pause, she looks up and said cheerfully "Well, my stomach is ready for its share of filling, is breakfast ready yet, mother?" She looked towards her mother, who was just getting up to ask the exact same thing, except directed to Susan this time. As Mrs. Blythe was just about to enter the kitchen, Susan came bustling through, holding two big plates of bacon and eggs. It smelled so deliciously wonderful, it made Mrs. Blythe's stomach growl with hungriness, ready to devour herself into it.

Everyone settled down and started filling their plates with the sumptuous food before them immediately, chatting and laughing as they did so. Di sat next to Nan, who was currently absorbed in a conversation with Rilla about the latest fashion tips that she was reading yesterday in a fashion magazine. Mrs. Blythe could hear Nan saying something or other about the latest way to do her hair up, with Rilla nodding her head empathically and laughing along at some witty comment Nan said.

Their mother glanced over at Di, who was currently preoccupied with something else that Mrs. Blythe know not, but she could guess what or rather who Di was thinking of. Her eyes were faraway, no where near planet earth, her head caught in some other cloud that threaten to pull her to somewhere beyond. There was no smile to light up her pale face, no impish laughter from that delicately carved lips of hers; just a look that Mrs. Blythe knew that only invited ones could join in. She knew who her daughter was thinking of, and she was told that the wound in her heart has been healed with the right amount of treatment and the passing of time. But would it not leave an awful scar, threatening to release its harsh painfulness at the most unexpected times.

Di felt that she was being stared at so she forced her tangled up mind to focus on the present. She caught her mother's eyes, but did not turn away from her steady gaze, or shrug away. Instead, she looked steadily back, knowing that her mother was reading her very soul through her eyes. Now Di knew for sure, that eyes are indeed windows to one's soul. Di felt her mother breaking down the barriers the she erected around her, so that no one could invade it, even the closest of closest people, could ever take a peek into it. But mother was doing the exact same thing that Di did not want other people to, but somehow, she allowed Mrs. Blythe to see who was really beyond that cheery, bubbly Di, and take a peek into the other side of her, the side that still misses her boy brother terribly, even though she kept on a smiling face the entire time he was gone. Mother read her like an open book; form the first page to the very last.

Di looked away then, not wanting to reveal anymore of herself to her mother, though she knew that mother had already seen it all. Anne looked on silently. She pondered on what she saw through Di's eyes. She saw a familiar spark in it, bursting into flames, making her soul go a fire. But she had not saw that spark in days, months, years, after Walter had gone. It's as if he was brought back to life again, setting Di's soul a flame with his spirit. But he wasn't, he have not even stepped into Ingleside for months now.

Or had he?

Anne looked at Di again, could it be possible? She asked herself. She was sure that she had not mistaken that glimpse into Di's soul, that spark in her eyes that could only be lit up by one person only, that dwindled to nothing then came back with such zest and energy that Anne wondered whether Di was felling alright. Really, could he have come back without his own mother's knowing?

Perhaps she did realize it, even felt it, but she was so astonish by the news that somehow her second son was around, somewhere, that she did not think back on the previous night when she felt a gentle kiss on her forehead; or like an angel's wing tip just touched the very rooftop of Ingleside to bestow blessings and good tidings upon it.

Di lifted her eyes from her share of breakfast and allowed it to roam about the table. She realized that nothing was amiss, that everything seemed to resume it's own normal pace with nothing to alter it to seem unusual or out of the world. She glanced over to where Rilla was seated, next to Nan, and saw that her little sister was still sniffing her wrist affectionately, with a look of passion and tenderness that Di knew that she had no part of. Her poor heart was met yet with another painful blow, this time, not for Walter, but for herself. She wondered when it would be her turn to experience that type of tenderness and joy that could only be shared by two specific people in the world, two people that belonged to each other heart, soul and body. Could there be another soul out there, waiting for a match to his, and that one fateful day, both of them will meet, upon laying eyes on each other for the first time, as the behold each other, both will know that they belong to each other unconditionally and love each other like no other has ever loved before. Di was still waiting for that very day when her soul will arise to meet her match, to share lifelong tenderness with each other.

She often came to the point of thinking that she will be the Blythe spinster after all, passing her time with ten adoring cats and a few other animals, knitting little clothes for babies of her siblings and friends, babies that she could not call her own. She shook her head. No, she thought, even if she were a Blythe spinster, she would not waste her time away by forming little hopes and dreams that can never come true. No, she would not be so pathetic and hopeless. She would use her time wisely, occupying herself in teaching little kidlets or forming an organization dedicated for a better cause. Yes, her life would be wonderful like that, dedicating everything to form a better world, living her life for a better cause.

She was building her very own castle in the air while munching on her breakfast. Her castle was to have magnificent courtyards, grand halls, and rooms resplendent with glorious furniture, diamonds and gold. It was to be flawless, with the purest of water flowing through it, the fairest of flowers planted into its fresh living soil.

As she was erecting a wall around her castle to protect it, a thought, not a very pleasant one, came creeping in then forced its way through the barriers guarding her mind. Di tried to ignore it, but did not succeed. She finally gave it attention, very bitterly, allowing it to run amuck in her castle, flawless no longer. Her castle fell all around her, making her stumble and fall.

Even if she were to build a magnificent castle in the air, blazing with glory, with grand courtyards and thousands of servants at her command, and occasional footsteps of friends, but, she thought, with a pang of her heart, would there be any prince or knight in shining armor, riding in on a horse so grand, to share this castle with her? Or would it only be an empty castle, with her in it, and no one else to share the divines of this castle with her? Is she doomed to be alone in her own secret world of fancies?

But no, she had shared this world with someone else too, and shared it wholeheartedly, and to think that she just saw him yesterday night, sprouting angel's wings! Maybe it was him, maybe he was real, maybe he really did come down from heaven for a purpose, and that is to tell Di to move on with life, always remembering the past and make the world a better place to reside in. Life had so many maybes, one could not even be certain about one's life! But he was so real, so remarkably real that she could still remember hearing the intakes of breathe of his, the little glint sparkling in his intense gray eyes, the feeling of his hands upon hers as she fell into sleep, and lastly remembering the pair of magnificent wings sprouting behind his head, a halo hovering over his glossy black head. It had to be real, it had to be!

She remember thoroughly the touch of his skin, hugging him and smelt the sweet enriching fragrance that always seemed to hover around him whenever he's nearby, surely all those things about Walter was real too? Di still could not know whether it was really him, and that he came down just to say a proper goodbye to her, or that it was just her mind playing nasty tricks on her, just because she yearned to see Walter all this time. This continued to vex her, tormenting her jumbled up mind.

After a moment's reflection, she decided on a conclusion, that whether it was a sending from God himself, or just evil tricks from her mind, it did not matter, but what mattered most to her was the _words_ and phrases that was said to her last night.

"…_but all I'm asking of you is to go ahead into the future, do not be afraid of what it'll bring, instead, embrace it, like when you're embracing a long lost friend_…. _remember to keep a little corner in your heart for me, for I know I already kept a space especially for you….._"

A little corner! Bah! What nonsense! Di thought. Her heart was already half gone, taken away by Walter, and now he comes back and asks to reserve a little corner of her heart for him! Di thought for a moment again, also reflecting on this. Her brows furrowed, causing her forehead to crease. Maybe he came down just to return half of her "heart" to her, asking her to take it back and continue on with life on this earth. Outwardly, she looked like she was scowling at her eggs, for Susan asked her with a worried expression on her face, "You don't like it, Di dearie? Oh, I know you prefer you're eggs half boiled, but I thought you would not mind…."

Susan was babbling on for quite a while until Di realized that she was actually talking to her. She caught snit-bits of what Susan said, and presumed it was about her breakfast. "Why Susan, it's delicious! How could I not like your cooking?" She seemed to have said the right thing, for Susan looked relieved immediately. "Well, I thought that you just did not want to consume your share of food, what with that scowl on your face…."

"A scowl? On my face?" Di repeated. She thought again- she seemed to be doing a lot of that these past few days- and her face began to brighten slowly. Laughter escape her lips as she thought of the comical sight that she produced by scowling at her eggs. Susan was quite alarmed by this, and just looked at the doctor and the astonished expressions on his family members. The doctor just shrugged his shoulders, a twinkle in his laughing hazel eyes.

Di stopped when she noticed that she was the only one laughing. She cleared her throat, closing her mouth tightly, for another bout of laughter threaten to erupt from her lips again. She looked directly at Susan, but not meeting her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "You don't have to worry, dearest Susan, it definitely was not your eggs I'm scowling at, in fact, I don't think I ever planned on scowling at anything…" She trailed away. Then she smirked, either at herself or something else, the family knew not. "There's really nothing to scowl about…"

The family members truly looked puzzled by Di's odd behavior now. Di understood their expressions immediately and no longer wish to trouble them any longer. She stood up from the table, pushing back her chair. "I'm sorry, but I don't think my stomach is capable of digesting more food. It is truly is delicious, Susan, don't look so! I just do not have the appetite for bacon and eggs this morning, that's all." Di reassured her family. The Blythes responded somewhat belatedly, for they were still a little shock at Di's queer behavior this morning.

"Well, I could finish you eggs for you, if you don't mind." Jem finally said, breaking the silence around the table. Di laughed a rather forceful laugh, saying "Have all you want, Jemmy. I don't mind, have my bacons too, if you want." Susan gave a disapproving look at Jem, who got up from his place, stretched his long arms to get to Di's plate of bacon and eggs. Then he sat back down on to his place, munching happily on Di's share of breakfast.

Di smiled a little sadly, then strode across the hall and went gracefully up the flight of stairs up to her room. Nan heard the door closing gently, then she eventually resumed to eating her own breakfast, still wondering about her twin's behavior. It was her turn for her pretty brows to knit together, and now the family wondered whether it was Nan's turn to act as queerly as her sister did today.

"Di has been quite queer of late; don't you think so, Nan?" Jem said rather boldly, from across the table, his mouth still with bits and pieces of bacon. He wiped his mouth and was about to divulge more into his breakfast when he had an unsettling feeling that he was being stared at. He looked up just in time to meet Nan's icy gaze. He stared at her for a while, which then made Nan to hold her head high up even more than before.

Nan was a bit offended with Jem's remark about Di; he had no right to call her own twin queer, although secretly deep down she knew that Jem was right, she was having rather odd behavior of late. Nevertheless, she drew in her breathe and held her head high when she thought Jem was looking at her with a look of amusement and mocking-ness. No one, she thought, could ever insult or call her sister queer, even if that person happens to be one of her family members, she would not tolerate with such comments, and the person who uttered it would be dealt with severely.

Her hazel eyes were still boring into Jem's own hazels, when she said, icily, "And is it not Walter's and her own nature to behave queerly, as you so nicely stated? Why, I did not know that having an odd personality would be a crime to you, my dear brother." She curtly emphasized on the word "brother". She knew she said it a wee bit too coldly to Jem, who was quite taken a back by this nasty remark from his sister. But Nan could not help it; it was within herself to do so.

Nan was reportedly to be one of those rare beauties in Glen St. Mary. In fact, it was three of the Blythe girls that always set men's heart racing just at the mere sight of them, for they were, indeed, the kind that bore a beauty that were so hard to find in this twisted world. No words could describe the exact description that somehow extract them from everyone else, but all the residence of the island knew was that once you laid eyes upon a Blythe girl, they would never forget it, even if they wanted to. But lo, only one of the infamous Blythe girls was left, and it was high time a man made his first move to that particular girl.

But then it was also said from an unknown source that most men, whether young or old, were vexing each other just to get the brown-haired beauty's attention, while others still had their eyes fixed on her twin. It was definitely hard to get Nan Blythe's attention, as she could not be easily distracted by flattering comments on her appearance or by romantic poems recited by the lips of men. She thought all these shallow and unworthy of her, and snubbed those men rather unmercifully just because they had the nerve to get near her and recited a well memorized verse from a book of poetry. Most men still continued tormenting themselves just to get her eyes to lay on them, to set their hearts racing, but obviously to no avail.

And neither could they get the image of a young slender body wrapped in a pink or a pale blue gown that compliments her rosy complexion and curvy physique out of their minds. How could they possibly forget those pair of dreamy and alluring hazel eyes that would make a man conquer the whole universe if asked to? It is quite impossible to do so; what more forget the face of the daughters of the Blythes household. Many suitors and beaus kept on coming, or rather rushing towards Ingleside, with a determined look on his face. But if an observer was witnessing all the happenings of the Blythes, they would indeed take note of the slightly reddened face of yet another suitor snubbed mercilessly in his face. But of course, out of all Nan's beaux and suitors, one stayed by her side, with the look of triumphant proclamation that he finally got this enchanting fairy's hand in marriage, giving anyone who dared to steal away his sweetheart the nastiest look he possessed, threatening them with threats that they would never forget.

And of course, his own sweetheart was pleased with her own choice of men. No one could ever be any finer than Jerry, except her own father and brothers. She was happy that it was Jerry who was going to walk through life with her, for she could not imagine anyone else taking his place beside her, no matter how much wiser, richer, or good-looking they could be. No one could ever replace that little shrine she had erected just for Jerry and for him only. Besides, he was quite handsome himself, with his stunning black eyes and glossy black head over a well built body, he was one of those men that have women kissing the very ground he walks on. And he was her's, his heart was her's to keep, and no one could take it away from her; so she prides herself in doing so.

Nan still held her head up high when she was thinking all these pleasant thoughts through. She smiled a little, then let he face fall as she realized that Jem was still looking at her with somewhat amazed eyes. "Relax, Nan, I never did mean to offend you, if that's what I did. I would never insult Di, she's as much my sister as she is your's Nan, and I would never do anything that would hurt her feelings intentionally. "Nan looked him over. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes-there always was- but his voice was filled with earnest, meaning every single word he uttered from his lips.

Nan smiled a little, and then gave a small nod of approval. Jem smiled too, this time saying, under his breathe, as if he's speaking to himself, "Never attempt to insult a twin's twin. Results are always disastrous." Mother gave a small laugh then proceeded to say "All my life I've been stuck with twins, and I've learnt that long time ago. And now it gives me great pleasure that you finally understand the ways of twins. Don't ever insult them, or the both of them would come back at you with a blast and a blow, not letting you go until you apologize. I would've known, for I got my life experience to remind me of it."

Everyone laughed, temporarily forgetting Di's behavior. Nan gave a forced laugh, trying to look and seem carefree, not wanting to show the concern she had for Di that kept weighing down upon her. She turned to face Jem, who was still happily munching away whereas the others had already finished breakfast moments ago. "Well," she said slowly, hesitantly, "It is I who should be apologizing, not you." Apologizing for her mistakes never was easy for her, and she often have to stutter and form word by word slowly, just to say sorry for what she had done; she never found it easy because of her strong pride for herself, a pride that protected her heart from breaking into tiny bits of pieces whenever she heard a snide comment from someone about herself, and it was always pride that kept her head high as she walked through the crowd of criticizing people, not letting them have the satisfaction of seeing her barriers breaking down right before their eyes.

She realized that Jem was still waiting for her to say something else, something witty and funny maybe, but all she could say was "I've got such a temper, and such pride. It's still a wonder that people can still stand beside me and not crumble and dissolve into nothingness from the pride radiating from me."

A smile crept onto Jem's face, and then cracked into a big wide grin. "Well, you missed out something there, Nan. We're all strong folks, are we not? And as far as I could tell, strong folks don't really dissolve…."

At this point, Rilla cut in, rolling her big hazel eyes, yet still with a hint of laughter in them. "Finish your food, Jem. Susan wants to clear up the dishes and you are preventing her from doing so. Don't look at me like that! It is true." For when Rilla uttered those words out of her mouth, Jem had been staring at her with narrowed eyes, his mouth set in a straight line. Their mother laughed her tinkling laugh, patting Jem on his shoulder. "Once a boy, always a boy." She said through her own girlish laughter.

Nan could not stand being seated down at the dining table when her own twin's soul was troubled and trampled on by something or someone, which was still unknown to Nan. She got up abruptly, pushed back the chair too hard it almost tumbled over, gave an apologetic look around the table of startled faces, then finally crossed the living room and tripped her way up the flight of stairs, all pair of eyes still upon her back as she disappeared around the bend.

The sweet smelling summer breeze wafted through the bedroom as Di stepped into it. She closed her eyes for a minute, and allowed the breeze to tickle her nose as she inhaled the sweet smelling air around her, appreciating it for all it's worth.

"……_.embrace it, like when you're embracing a long lost friend…….."_

Di's eyes snapped open as the phrase that Walter uttered from his lips came into her mind. She sighed, then slowly seated herself down at the foot of her bed, where she could rest her tired and confused head as she closed her eyes once again. She was slowly, carefully reviving the last moments she spent with Walter, especially last night. Last night, she thought to herself, was one remarkable night. Not only did she get to feel and touch him for one last time, but she got to see a real living angel right before her eyes closed shut and her soul wandered off into slumber. All these seemed so hard to believe, but oh, it felt so very real!

A sad smile crept up her face as she pondered on all these again. Well, even if it was a dream, even if it was not real and never happened before, it definitely brought meaning to her; it gave her the very reason to live again, to start life a fresh, to close the book of her past and slowly uncover the secrets hidden in her future, waiting to be discovered and known. It was indeed time to put behind her horrible past and step into the future, filling every second, every minute with wonderful and delightful moments that could be lasted throughout her whole lifetime. She would live her life worthily, not only for her family, or for Walter, but also, most importantly, for herself.

Di snapped her eyes open again. She traced her mind back to the time when the tragically horrible news reached her that her brother, the closest brother to her, perished at the front. All she could recall since that day forward was loud wailing and crying until she felt that she could no longer shed anymore tears. She remembered the sleepless nights, tears splashing down into her pillow as she hope and prayed feverously that what she heard, all of it, was not true; that all this had all been a bad dream and she would soon wake up to find Walter smiling down upon her. Di even remembered the weather that accompanied her through those dreadful days: wet and mournful, wind howling outside her window, as if the whole world was mourning with her.

Maybe what Walter said was true, was right. That one could not just revive a certain person by merely thinking about him or her day and night, that could be quite impossible, even amusing, if Di was not in the state she was in that time. Then, reluctantly, she finally admitted to herself that her brother was right, that it was high time to lay the past behind her; that it was high time to let him go, who obviously, was long gone. She realized then, that life did not just revolved around the moments she want to remember throughout her lifetime, but it is also the matter of making the moments she wants to remember.

Di smiled to herself as she rested her auburn head upon her slender white wrist. Her dress, which was the color of the sea, surrounded her like sea foam, as if she was the sea goddess herself, both enchanting and alluring at the same time. Nan caught this pretty picture of Di when she entered her bedroom.

Her heart swelled affectionately for her sister immediately. How could no man ever find a place in his heart for this woman, her own twin sister? Di may not have Nan's perfect rose-bud complexion, or her shining nut brown eyes, but Di has her own attributes, and they were as shining and alluring as a northern star to any lost souls at sea. "Di dearest, are you alright? Are you feeling unwell? Perhaps daddy can see to that." Asked Nan as she gracefully folded her long legs into a sitting position next to Di, who was a little startled to see Nan there, but all the more, relieved.

Nan waited patiently for her sister to say something first. She grasp Di's hand tightly, gently urging her to spill out whatever thoughts she had in mind; thoughts that troubled her and gave her no rest until it was solved; thoughts that, it seemed, would be endless unless Di finally let go of them. All Nan wanted right now was to let Di know that she will always be there for her, through heartache and pain, through blissful happiness and joy, Nan will always there to share it with her, never abandoning her. She squeezed Di's hand even more, hoping that this would be all it takes to reassure Di that she would always, _always_ be there for her.

Finally, after what seemed like years to Nan, Di looked up to meet Nan's steady gaze. Nan was taken aback by Di's eyes, for it was filled with such rapture that she could not help but feel the same way, although she had absolutely no idea why she felt so. "Oh Nan," Di said, her eyes slowly welling up " I thought that I just could not stand another second without Walter prompting me on, but I realized, oh, I realized now, that I could, I definitely could! I had an inkling feeling that life would loose it's favor and joy and mirth once he crossed into the gates of afterlife, but now I finally know that I'm wrong, Oh-so wrong. I could still live on, I could still dance and laugh and walk through Rainbow Valley during the twilight zone. I could still do so much more things, if I give myself the chance to. Life never lost its favor, the joy is still overflowing; it would still be as sweet tasting as the days when we were young little kidlets."

"It just seemed so awfully foolish of me to think that the hand of fate would be cruel enough to take my boy-brother away from earth, but of course, I was once again proven wrong. By right, it brought out the meaning in life for me, which made me want to live every second of my life like there would be no tomorrow; it showed me that we should never take anything for granted, that everything has it's own value of life, no matter how big, small, grand, or little it is. Life thought us all many wonderful things, but we've all been foolish enough to turn our backs against it, to shut our eyes to what really is right under our noses. We never opened our hearts, or our eyes, to see what it had install for us, but when we finally realize that life is much more than what it looked like from the outside, it flies fleetingly away, without so much as a backward glance."

Di clamped her mouth shut as if she wanted to say more, but just could not find the words to do so. By this time the tears that welled up in her eyes had already flowed freely down her cheek. She ducked her head as she wiped off her tears with her free hand, for the other was still held tightly by Nan. Nan nodded silently, then added quietly, "It is the little things in life that counts." Di looked up with a tear stained face, then nodded too. After a few moments of silence, she finally said, under her breath so that Nan had to lean closer towards Di to hear the words she said "I've learnt now, Nan dear, that we must appreciate what the world has already given us, and what life itself holds for us all. We must all thank our Heavenly father for giving us such a world to live in, and that he has given us life, a gift that is the most precious of them all. We must thank him that we could wake up every morning and enjoy its daily pleasures; the magic in this dear old world has definitely come back to me, and this time, I would not let it go. I would guard it with my life if the need ever arises."

Nan smiled at the realization that Di finally understood, that she too, gave up her past and finally started to move on. She hugged her sister, whispering into her ear "Life has a different meaning to all of us. Some would be making happy little delightful moments to keep for themselves, whereas others may find mourning and wailing their heads off far more entertaining. Those people would not allow themselves to have a look into the future, even a peek. Those people live tragic lives, and I'm so very glad that you passed that phrase and stepped into the realms of the future. I'm so glad, Di, Oh very _very _glad."

Nan felt Di hugged her back with a whispered "Thank you so much, Nan dearie." Nan nodded, tears welling up in her eyes this time. They broke apart, realized that both of them were crying, which made it even worse for the both of them, for they started a new round of tears almost immediately. The twins cried and laughed then cried again, all the while clasping each other's hands, then hugged after every new round of tears. "Well," Said Nan chokingly, "I'm sure the family downstairs would like to know what we twins are up to now. Come, Di, let's go down and spread the news far and wide!"

Di laughed through her tears, "Why yes, I think it's a good enough news to celebrate about." She said jokingly as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. They were both red-eyed, blotchy of nose, and red all over their faces. But it was relieved and rapturous faces that the rest of the Blythes saw on the twins faces and they walked down the flight of stairs, arms linked together to greet their family's upturned faces.

I shall live my life anew for Walter, Di vowed to herself. Then, with a little smile on her face, she added, thank you Walt dear, for giving me back half of my heart.

**A/N**: Liked this chapter? Send me a comment on how you thought it was. Comments will definitely be appreciated! Next chap coming up in a _few months_ time. Sorry, but I have a huge exam coming up, won't be updating any sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N NOTE**: I'm am so, very VERY sorry for neglecting my story in such a state, honestly i have valid reasons for abandoning it for a while. MY BAD! I'm trying to revive this story, and again i apologize. But no matter what i would not leave this story hanging, whether it'll take me a million years to complete it. (=

* * *

Rilla's face was powdered with flour as she gave a contented sigh when she gave her surroundings a glance. Her pie was baking nicely in the oven, the table cleared of all ingredients, and to top it off, the surfaces were practically sparkling after a thorough polishing from Rilla's deft hands.

_I'm progressing in house keeping, if I do say so myself_, thought Rilla, then chuckled quietly as she wiped the dishes, a_nd in no time I'll have my very own home!_ She thrilled at that thought; hence it took her a moment longer to realize that someone, from somewhere in Ingleside, was calling out her name.

"Rilla! Rilla! Someone's here for you!" Di called out again, this time heading towards the kitchen, knowing full well her sister was in there the entire time. "There you are," she said, pulling Rilla from the chair she was sitting on and gave her a push towards the living room, "I've been yelling the house down since he came, and I thought you'd come running, but I guess you had other matters to address." She looked slyly at her younger sister, who was already blushing a deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry; I was caught up in my own thoughts about……" She trailed off, upon realizing what she was going to say next, stopped abruptly. "Nothing" She ended, then before further teasing from Di, she went off to greet the tall man waiting for her outside the door. Di watched them stroll off hand in hand, already laughing and chatting gaily as if picking up from where they left off the day before, acting as if a day hasn't passed by between them.

She looked on contentedly long after they were gone, two lovers left off into their own world. She'd wondered every so often if she would ever have the chance to feel that way, but she would then brush that issue off lightly, not wanting to laden her shoulders with more matters, more complications.

But yet, she said to herself, it wouldn't hurt to, _try_.

She sighed as she went back up the stairs to resume her packing before Ken interrupted; entering the room she shared with Nan since they were babies. She picked up the dress she was folding, and was soon engulfed again by her own thoughts. Nan was not there to disturb her, for she was on an errand to Carter Flagg's store for some household supplies. Di hummed to herself as she worked; thinking of numerous possibilities and the enticing future that lay spread out before her, yet there was always something missing.

_And you DO know what that little something is, don't you, Diana Blythe? _

She tried to put that thought away as she stashed a few stray pencils into her drawer.

* * *

Orange and purple streaks soon coloured the sky outside her bedroom window as the sun slowly begun to set, and she knew it was almost dinner time. Meal times were a jolly affair now, what with _almost_ the whole brood back, the atmosphere around the dining table resumed its usual lively, vibrant chatter as the Blythes partake of their meals. It might not be exactly the same before tragedy stroke, but they were still fun, and _lovely_.

Di had begun to laugh more, to smile more, and to appreciate more of every little thing around her now. It was months since _that_ incident happened, and now she was truly ready to start all over again. She chatted away with Jem about their trip to Kingsport the coming week, and her laughter was no longer of that forceful sort, rather it came naturally. Mrs. Blythe thought she would not hear it for a long time to come.

Everyone was seated in the living room rubbing their tummies and heaving satisfied sighs after that scrumptious meal when a visitor came knocking at the Ingleside door. Everyone looked up and wondered who it was; the footsteps did not sound like they belonged to a Meredith or a Ford (for they were that intimate to recognize even the sound of each other's footsteps) who could it be?

But all, although not voicing out their thought, might as well have guessed who it was. It might have been an accurate guess.

The question was soon answered when Susan went and opened the door, since none of the Blythes wanted to get up (they had such a hearty meal, after all) and there stood a man with well combed hair, neatly dressed, average height and of no distinguishable attributes that if one happened to pass him by, one would not even give him a second glance.

"Mr. Thomas! How lovely of you to stop by this evening." Mrs. Blythe greeted him warmly, an equally warm smile spread across her face. She knew, as all mothers knew, why a young man such as him would drop by almost every Thursday night after dinner and then would proceed to ask for a Diana Blythe to accompany him on a midnight stroll, which she always agree to, albeit reluctantly. Anne's eyes twinkled merrily as she remembered her own courting days. _Ah_, she thought, _those were the days._

But somehow tonight, Mr. Vincent Thomas looked, for a lack of a better word, different. He had a determined look about him, Di noted, what with the firm set of his jaw and that new spark in his eyes, he definitely was not his usual dull self tonight. His cheeks were more flushed than normal too, and Mrs. Blythe could not help but wonder whether her predictions were correct. Everyone could see what's going to happen next, even Di knew, although she did not want to admit it just then.

"Diana," He said, looking at her full in the eyes, "I need to tell you, something. And I think that this matter could not wait. I've been trying to convey it to you since-"

"Oh, I've almost forgotten," Rilla suddenly exclaimed, jumping to her feet, "I've just baked a nice plumy strawberry pie this afternoon, and you all must have at least a bite of it. I assure you that it's one of my best yet!"

The family all exclaimed noisily, agreeing to make a bee line to the kitchen to try out her cake. Although their plan was to exit as discreetly as possible, that was certainly not the desired effect they had all hoped for. Father laughed at it, and mother just shook her head and sighed as she entered the kitchen with her brood, not before giving Di's hand a tight squeeze as she was finally left alone with Vincent, who was still looking a tad bit confused. Di's eyes were pleading with Mother, to make her stay, but Anne was wise enough to know that matters such as these are best to be dealt with as soon as possible.

_The poor boy_, she thought, _what a blow he would feel at the end of the night!_

"Diana," He began again, "I-"

"Let's take it outside, where the air's much cooler." _And less stifling_, she thought, leading the way to the veranda, far enough so the rest of her family could not eavesdrop into their conversation. She hoped that with this way, it would be slightly less humiliating, and with making sure that no one was in sight, or near enough, she beckoned him to go on.

He was standing rigidly before her, wringing his cap in his hands. He had a well rehearsed speech in his mind while walking up to Ingleside, but for the life of him he could not even recall a single word of that winning speech that would surely make Diana swoon and sweep her off her feet.

So, the next thing to do was to carry out the alternate plan. He felt in his breast pocket for the tiny box that held the engagement ring and fished it out. Looking into Di's apprehensive and somewhat wary eyes, he doubted his actions for the umpteenth time. But, with added determination and spirit, he knew it was too late to back out. Di had to know what she meant to him, she had to.

"You're the-the… loveliest girl that I've ever met, Diana Blythe. And I hope you would want, no, I want to share this, ring…. I want to share my life with you. Would you promise to be my wife in the years ahead? Did that come out right?"

With that Di could not help but laugh mirthfully, because never in her life have she heard of a man asking whether his proposal "turned out right" to the woman he want to pledge his life to. Her dreadful feeling about this whole thing lifted somewhat, and her wary stance before him soon mellowed down. She felt sorry, sorry because she could not return his feelings, sorry that even before he proposed, her mind had already made up its answer, and it was not what he had hoped for. And he was such a nice man, albeit a little dull at times.

"Oh Vince," she said, taking his hand in hers and guided him to sit on the stairs, thinking on how to cushion the severing blow she was about to give "You've been very kind and very dear to me, and I thank you for those chats in Rainbow Valley." She raked her brains on what to say next, an expectant Vincent looking on. "But," she said slowly, cautiously, "I'm sorry. I can't accept Vince, I'm just not meant for you."

Vincent was about to protest when Di laid a finger on his lips, "and I think you know that too, that deep down, if you search long and hard enough, don't you?" He stared at her for the longest time, drinking in this moment, for he knew he would never encounter one such as this ever again.

"Is that your final answer, Diana?" He whispered, and she gave him a small nod in return. He nodded grimly, and then looked up into the starry night sky. "But I still stand by my words though," he said, "That you're one of the loveliest girls alive. I personally think Nan and Rilla could never measure up to par with you, even though others say the opposite."

The young maiden was shocked by his last remark, but before she could reprehend, Vincent got up, placed his cap back onto his gleaming head, and bade farewell to Ms. Blythe.

"Oh, laughed Di, "You don't have to address me so formally. I'm still your friend after all." He responded with a sad smile, and replied "But I came here tonight, wanting more that your friendship, and sadly, you couldn't give me that. Goodbye, _Diana_." With that he trotted off into the night, and Di had not heard of him ever since then, except when a source told her of his marriage to a certain Tracey, was she finally relieved of the knowledge that he had moved on.

_What a cold night this is_, she thought, pulling her cardigan closer when she felt a warm pair of hands engulfed her own slender shoulders. She melted into her father's embrace instantly, naturally. "It was horrible, dad." Was all she said, but Dr. Blythe understood perfectly what she had meant. After a while she continued, "I never thought turning down someone's offer could be so difficult. It hurts when you hurt others too."

"Don't fret, my girl, these are phrases in life when each one of us have to experience, although I'd rather give up both my arms if it means I can protect you from all things unpleasant, such as this, I would." He tightened his arms around her, thinking how much more his Di would have to go through. Dr. Blythe thought not only on how much he could see a little bit of Anne in Di as she grew and morphed everyday, but how much of himself has taken root and planted itself into Di, how much likeness both father and daughter shared.

She was truly a "daddy's girl", both even shared the same sense of dry, practical humour that Gilbert thought was sorely lacking in his other girls. _That's why she's so precious to me_, he though, chuckling to himself, _this girl thinks on the same wavelength as her old dad._ But he also knew that was not the only reason why he was so reluctant to let his redheaded daughter go. She's the only one that had inherited Anne's alluring gray-green eyes and that head full of thick, fiery red hair, and he also knew the fact that she was the only one left without an engagement ring on her hand.

_The only one that possesses a stunning resemblance to her mother in the days of her youth. And also the only daughter who could fully appreciate my humour; my only little girl left. I couldn't just let her go, can I? _

He looked at her, deep in her own thoughts, a frown creased on her forehead, her red hair swirled around her as the wind tickled his own graying brown locks.

"I wouldn't give you up so easily, you know." He stated, matter-of-factly, causing Di to direct a stern glare at her father, "Dad," she sighed, "We've been through this…"

"And I still think that no man out there is worthy enough for my Diana Blythe." His lips were set in the famous stubborn Blythe way that Di thought it rather comical and burst out laughing.

"So I assume you would rather have me remain as an old maid for the rest of my life, with ten cats and fifteen dogs, and if possible, you could even throw in a farm. Should be able to keep me company until my last breath."

"Don't forget the state of your old father, Di, you can keep that wrinkling man company as well, it'll be the best years of your life. You get to have him all to yourself, I'd bet."

She laughed again as she pulled her legs closed to her and rested her chin on her knees before she continued, not fully ready to head back in where the family would surely be waiting for some news to discuss over the fireplace. She heaved a sigh, "I'm afraid father, afraid that I'll truly be the Blythe spinster. I know it's silly of me to think of such things when there's so much at stake in this world, but I really cannot help but wonder if it'll ever befall upon me." She whispered, barely audible, but father (ever reliable father) could hear it nonetheless.

"It's just- It's probably the satisfaction of fulfilling a childhood dream, where I dreamt of having a white wedding with a lovely lace gown and that mysterious stranger waiting for me at the end of the aisle, it does send a thrill down my spine and back up again. But daddy- oh it's been so long since I called you dad_dy_, hasn't it?- with so many of my siblings pairing off with childhood friends and my own twin getting engaged soon, it's a little, or trifle, daunting to me, and you're the only person I'm willing to admit it to, apart from mother, not even Nan."

She looked so vulnerable and gullible then, like her ten year old self that needed comfort after a bad fall that he drew her close to him once more. "My dear pet, were you bottling all this up from your daddy? I'm glad you told me, for I'm afraid if you kept it in for a while longer you might explode." He patted her head, and then went on "I'll let you in on a secret, it took me close to ten years to win your mother's heart, and those ten years was like a test of loyalty, and courage. It wasn't easy, that would be understatement, but it was all worth it, for at the end, I've won myself a lovely wife, and six children to keep my life interesting."

"What I'm trying to say is these things, matters of the heart, it takes perseverance, and courage, and a truck load of patience. Your mother was as stubborn as I was back then, except she was stubborn for all the wrong reasons," He chuckled lightly, tickling Di's ear, "God will reveal your match with time, your sisters were just lucky enough to have met theirs at such a young age, unbeknownst to them, besides," He went on, "If no man asks for your hand in marriage, then its their lost, but my gain, I'm not going to loose such a precious gem like you, pet. Like I said previously, none are worthy for you; perhaps that is _God_'s plan after all"

Diana smiled to herself, still counting the stars dotted in the inky sky, "No dad, that's _your_ plan." She directed her gaze to her father, and both shared the same camaraderie smile, for both knew what the other was thinking. Father and daughter sat there for a while longer, before Di thought it was time to go back in, for it was getting rather chilly outside. She pecked her father on his aging forehead and whispered "goodnight" before heading inside, but Dr. Blythe remained where he was, reminiscing.

_But ah_, he thought, _I would have to give her up some time in the future, I may not like the idea of some man whisking her off, and a man I know so little about taking my daughter to lands unknown. I could prevent it, but I won't, because if he makes her happy, contented, and blissful, then I have no right in being that barrier between them. They would start a new home together, a new life, learn and laugh together, have children …. I'll have to share her with someone else! That's the first of many proposals, she'll find her man soon, but i'm so afraid of giving her up.  
_

_Oh my little girl, I'm loosing _you_ as well...._

* * *

**AN**: Hope you liked this chapter! because i've got this huge exam coming up, i'll try to upload the other chapter's i've finished ASAP! feel free to click on the review button and tell me how you like/disliked it. (;


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews (: i've heeded your comments and placed it to good use, so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The leaves were turning from vibrant green to a musty shade of orange, which marks the changing of seasons, from summer to autumn.

Di and her siblings were off to Kingsport tomorrow, for her brothers were going to continue on studying in Redmond, and Di had just received news weeks before that her job as a tutor to a wealthy family has just been approved, and the father was hoping she could arrive there as soon as possible.

Everything was already arranged in advanced; the boys would be staying near the campus in a hostel that was just a stone's throw away from Redmond, and the girls (which consisted of Nan, Di and Una) were lodging in a place not far away from the town center, and was certainly a convenient location for the three lasses. Nan, who would also be teaching, had just received words from the Elementary Girls School of Kingsport that she was to be a junior teacher there.

"Must have been my B.A. that caught their attention," Nan said with a tiny flick of her brown curls, "And the school happens to be located in Kingsport. Everything seems to be happening there!" Anne gave a slight smile as her dancing eyes followed Nan out of the room, for she had a vague idea why Nan would rather take up a job further from home than opting to teach in White Sands, which was not as far off as Kingsport.

Di saw to it that all three girls had a place to stay there, and after much inquiries and searching, Di finally secured them a place with the help from her old Redmond comrade, Rose Agatha Langford, a daughter of a wealthy man who had been residing in Kingsport since the day little Rose was born. At first Rose was insistent on taking all three Island girls under her roof, for she knew the twins well enough, and any friend of theirs was hers as well, but the twins saw this as intruding into family affairs, and put their foot down to it.

"We won't let you Rosie," Exclaimed Nan through the telephone, "Staying at you place for a vacation is fine, but for two or three years! Why! I never heard of such a thing!"

Rosie, slightly piqued, reprimanded, "Well why not? Landladies do that all the time."

Nan had then passed the phone over to Di, whom she knew could persuade anyone with her logical explanations and calm demeanour. She retold the situation to Di, who nodded her head, a little smile playing in her lips. College has always been entertaining with Nan and Rosie around, partly because they were both so stimulating, and mostly because both were always loggerheads with each other, but in more good ways than bad.

"You always do get exasperated so easily with Rosie around," Di laughed at her sister before returning to a somewhat fuming Rosie on the other end, "Sorry, Rosie dear, I can't please two people at once. But listen here, what Nan said is true, we can't just budge in like that. It's considered intrusive, even if you don't."

"No, Rosie, you're living with your family, and I'm not exactly certain if your family would not mind, even for a tiny bit, it is their home after all. Landladies rent out their rooms because they've too much space in their homes to waste, and they need an extra penny or two. And you have to admit they get rather lonely at times. I'm afraid your place would be bursting at its seams with three more added residents, please darling do me this favor, and find us a home that _isn't_ yours. Now that would be a tremendous help to all of us. Not that we're not grateful, oh we truly, _really_ are. But there are just certain things that are meant only for one's family alone."

Now the readers have to understand that Di has not only inherited her physical appearance from her mother, but her love, and _need_, to chatter on from dusk till dawn as well, she simply thinks that silence was endurable once in a while, but not all the time. She, just like her own irrepressible mother, would feel the urge to talk at any given moment and if not restrained, could go on for an eternity.

Rosie of course knew this beforehand from college experiences, so she has learned when to give in to Di's persuasions and ideas before she gets too carried away with too much chatter boxing. She understood what Di said, and after all, she was not exactly sure whether her cook, and maids, could cook, clean and tidy up for three more people in the house, it was filled with seven residents already, what more ten? And, it was for three years. She saw the sense in that, and finally gave in, albeit a little reluctantly, for she really wanted the girls to come and stay with her, they would have such lovely times!

So Rosie set out to find them a suitable place to stay, but she had no need to go far to look, for right across the street a few blocks away from her own home lived an old dame by the name of Mrs. Sharman, a tiny little woman with a cap of soft, silvery white hair and dancing brown eyes that crinkles at its corners.

_People often mistook her to being a benign little old lady,_ Rosie wrote to Di once she found out about this particular landlady, _but lo, have they been sorely mistaken. She's one of the feistiest grandmas I've met in my life, and she definitely took me by surprised the first time I met her. "Don't you dare say I'm taking in boarders because I'm lonely, girl, I'm taking them in because I know where and how to earn a living, that's what! All that flaming gossip and women that yaks, pah! Shame on them for spreading such monstrous lies" I have this great big feeling you'll love this old dame to bits, because I'm already besotted to her myself. I have no doubt she'll love you as well, her personality suits your hair colour. I bet she must've a fiery head when she was much younger._

That last remark would have offended Di when she was much younger, and more naïve, but now she merely laughed at how outright Rosie's comments were about her hair. She knew her friend had the best of her intentions and meant no harm towards her, for she knew no matter how straightforward, and sharp-tongued she was, she would never intentionally hurt anyone. It was just the way God made her.

Since their lodgings were settled and everything have worked out according to plan so far, Di was satisfied for she was finally going off and helping to make this world a more 'livable' place to reside in again. Although she would just be teaching three young girls the three Rs, it was a start.

She had thought that tutoring three daughters of a wealthy business man in Kingsport a better option than teaching in the Glen school because firstly, it was a new challenge to her for she was not teaching anyone closely related to her, or at least, had known her background, they were strangers, fresh faces, and strangers to her were opportunities of new friendships to be forged, and making friends did sound really appealing to her. Secondly, it would also be a new experience to be tutoring three, not thirty or more, students in a classroom. That way her attention could be more focused on her students, and certainly not like the energy draining Glen school she taught before she went off to college.

Her employer she known little of, except that his wife had recently passed away and their nanny was not qualified enough to teach the young girls, so he needed a tutor that would come first thing in the morning and leave just before dinner time_. Their nanny would see to their daily needs, so as a tutor, I hope you would focus your attention to their basic education and help them expand their horizon. They're smart young girls, and I entrust it upon you to help them to discover, and learn, and ultimately, to grow. And yes, to answer your previous question in your letter, it would be a pleasure to meet you on Monday the following week after you have arrived, and I am eager to see who would be teaching my daughters for the next two years. I hope to see you then Ms. Blythe. _

The letter was enclosed with Mr. Carson's signature at the bottom and Di was feeling rather queasy and nervous about their meeting. It seemed that this Mr. Carson had high regards for his children's education, and it was up to her to inculcate the value of learning into his daughters. She personally had no inkling of what her future charges were like, and was already getting the jitters just thinking about meeting the Carsons in person. Mr. Carson sounded nice enough from their correspondence, exceptionally polite and gentlemanly, but would his daughter reflect the good upbringing their own father had? Di was eager, yet a little terrified, to find out when she finally got to meet them face to face.

With her trunk and bags packed, ready for the journey tomorrow, with the last of visiting aunts from her neighbourhood dropping in to bid their last farewell, with mother and her tidying up her own room with the thought that she would only be able to sleep in its warm hearth only during weekends and holidays, the redheaded Ingleside twin was all set for Kingsport, and a new chapter in the pages of her own book.

_I feel like I'm off to another adventure, a pleasant one this time. Like what mother would say, it's another bend in the road, and I wonder where this turn would lead me, _Di mused to herself.

Little did she know that this particular bend in the road would bring her a tremendous change, and our heroine here is about to experience the time of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingsport station was packed to the brim with people, briskly trotting off to their next destination. The Island gang immediately felt the humid and stifling air in the congested area, and Di thought of her own home, and wished she was there right now. It was not like she had not been in the Kingsport station, it was a familiar place to her, after all, she had attended Redmond in her college years, and Kingsport was beginning to become a second home to her now for she knew the place from the back of her hand, but she still held a little distaste for the train station, for it was always bursting with people hustling and bustling about with their own daily activities, and some were not as friendly either. And the air seemed to be more humid nowadays!

She was not wont to complain, so instead of frowning as people jostled pass, she held her own ground and followed her siblings and friends to the exit, where she knew fresh air would be waiting for them. Sure enough she was greeted by a cooling blast of wind when she stepped out of the congested station, and she had immediately welcomed the change in atmosphere with open arms. _Hello Kingsport!_ She wanted to yell at the top of her lungs, but refrained herself least the city folks mistook her for some rural hooligan.

With much effort they managed to collect their luggage and belongings, and soon after parted ways so each group could settle in to their new quarters. They had promised each other to meet up in the park near a residential area, which was one of their main haunts back in Di's college days, before everything to her had fallen apart. It was an ideal place to linger and laze around, not being too crowded till the point of it being stuffy, and not too deserted either, in fact it reminded them a little of Rainbow Valley, with a magnificently huge sparkling blue lake in the middle and oh-so-many trees fringing it, it was no wonder it was one of Di's favorite spot to visit in Kingsport. But for all its shinning glories of flowers, trees and lakes, she knew it could never replace the secluded beauty and charm of Rainbow Valley.

The boys made their way to their hostel and parted from the girls, who were at the present moment waiting for Rosie to pick them up and send them over to Mrs. Sharman's home. They did not wait for long though, for after what was merely minutes, a girl in a becoming soft purple dress and a huge smile came running towards them, her arms opened wide.

"Why, you darlings! It has been too long since the last time I saw my most favorite twins in the world!" Exclaimed the girl with lovely golden ringlets and mischievous hazelnut eyes, engulfing Nan and Di in a warm embrace, "Don't you ever dare leave me here alone again, you little rascals, or else I'll box both your ears off!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, it's wholly possible to survive without Di or me. Besides, by the end of our two or three years here, you'll be practically begging us on bended knee to go back to our motherland and never return again." Was Nan's greeting for Rosie, whom as to playfully spite Nan, gave a toss of her blonde curls and said "Look whose the one being Miss Dramatic now."

Di smiled, "Both of you were always the dramatic ones in our group. Oh, stow away your claws girls, save the fights for a more appropriate time. There's someone I'd like you to meet Rosie dear, and its best that her first impression of you is of a sweet, gentle and demurring girl, not the one that has her claws sharpened and barring her teeth ready for a pounce."

Una gave a tiny smile at that, for she already heard so many stories of a certain Rosie being the most straightforward and outright person to ever walk the face of the earth, accompanied with her sharp wits and love for light, sarcastic humor. She heard of this blonde headed girl and was a little intimidated by her, even though they had never met each other before. But now, standing before Rosie, she understood why the twins and Faith had loved her so much. Charismatic and vibrant, Rose Langford proved to be charming without being too boastful, zealous in her actions, and altogether an enthralling young woman brimming with exuberance and energy. Una could see that even though she was brought up in the hustle and bustle of the city, Rosie was in no way damaged by the lifestyle that seemed to be instilled in every city folk, how a majority of them are fond of insinuating the impressions of being know-it-alls and behave pompously.

Fortunately Rosie inherited none of those habits and had been taught to treat others as equals notwithstanding one's status in society. She found being boastful tolerably tiring, and certainly it would be considered decidedly unladylike to be breathing down one's neck to suggest her own superiority over weaker ones. No, she did not waste her time with such follies and redundant activities. In fact she scorned that unacceptable behaviour, which made her stand out from all the other rich daughters of unbelievably wealthy men.

Una stepped forward timidly, extending her hand in greeting, hoping to get acquainted with the fiery and strong-willed young woman before her. Rosie looked at her for a millisecond before her face burst into a lovely radiant smile, taking her hand and shaking it rather vigorously, causing Una's little frame to bob up and down along with it.

"I'm so glad to meet you!" An elated Rosie announced. "It's like I've known you as long as I knew them, honestly you were all they talked about in our college days that I even got a little jealous because I did not get to share your childhood escapades with you. Going for good old Redmond, are you?"

Poor Una was taken by surprise by her sudden exclamation that it took her a few moments to utter out that indeed yes; she was heading off to Redmond to study. Pleased by that particular fact Rosie took her by the arm and lead her towards her chauffeured driven cars and had seemingly forgotten, at least for the moment, about the twins, leaving them stranded in her wake.

Di shook her head while a smile played on her pretty lips, while Nan looked mockingly haughty. "Why!" she muttered in pretense exasperation, "I always knew for certain she was fickle minded, but to this extent of being fickle minded about her friends as well? We should be offended."

"Should," Said her sister, "But you know we'll never be, and did I hear correctly that you finally consider her as a friend instead of some 'debating comrade'?"

Further discussion was soon disclosed as all four women piled up into the back of the car and made their way to Atwood Avenue, the residential area of those born with a silver spoon in their mouth. Di had wondered why an old dame such as Mrs. Sharman would need to take lodgers in when it was evident that she had no need to, for she was living in one of the most high end places in Kingsport after all. Rosie just laughed and said that their landlady would not admit to loneliness, for it was a great humility to her that she should ever feel isolated, for it was rumoured in her days of yore that she had been one of the most sought after girl in all of Kingsport.

Rosie enlightened them further "Admitting to the solitude of oneself is like waving a white flag to her; surrendering to defeat. She still thinks that women would laugh and scorn at her because for once in her life no one was there to accompany her." Her voice lowered into a whisper as her grim explanation went on, "In my letter I had said that she was a significantly lively woman for her age, but no one that has known her for years could ignore the fact that it is just her façade shadowing her bleak history."

The three Island girls felt dread seep into their hearts, for they knew what Rosie was about to tell was morbid, and saddening. They braced themselves, fearing the worst. Even their friend grew a little paler as her story went on, "Mrs. Sharman was a beautiful lass in her younger days, I'm sure you knew that. Everything was going perfectly well for her; numerous suitors, all clamoring for her hand in marriage, friends with undivided loyalty, dotting parents and a grand house to come home to. Incredibly wealthy too, if I may add. She met the perfect man too, and for a while their marriage was unmarred. Girls were envious of her, of course, for her husband was dashingly handsome, and they were so in love! She was contented, and blissfully happy, but tragedy struck too soon. Her husband soon fell sickeningly ill of scarlet fever, and poor Mrs. Sharman had spent weeks and months by his bedside, slowly watching the life ebbing away from her beloved."

"How terrible." Nan gasped in disbelief, clasping her hand over her mouth, Rosie nodded and continued on, "He died in the end, and Mrs. Sharman was never the same jovial and merry girl everyone loved. She seldom laughed anymore, and hardly had any gatherings at her home, and for a while she isolated herself from the outside world. Soon the women folk started gossiping about her and some even took a little pleasure in her obvious pain, but never voiced out their thoughts. Finally she was defeated; finally she knew her rightful place! In actual fact they were the girls in her youth that had been so envious of her striking beauty. Women, I suppose, was cunning in that way, not just here, but everywhere else."

"It didn't take long for the wildfires of rumours to head towards her direction, and soon after the tragedy she learned that practically everyone was either pitying her, trying to convey their sympathy in any way possible, or whispering malicious gossip behind her back. Both weren't beneficial to her already depleting condition and health, for she dreaded the fact that she was being pitied. She, Judith Clayton, was never pitied before! On top of that, being the sole topic for rumours and devious lies. How she loathed the people outside her gates. So, not wanting to be living on charity and not standing another look of sympathy, she threw herself back into her socialite lifestyle again, devoting herself to gatherings and parties, to the extend of exhausting her energy. Her parents were relieved of course, but still everyone knew something was amiss. Judith, our Mrs. Sharman now, just was not herself anymore. And she was sorely missed by many."

"So she tried to keep up the pretense that she had indeed moved on like her parents believed she had. Not long after she married again, to a certain Mr. John Sharman, and tried settling down again. She told everyone she was very much in love with her John, but no one till this day knows whether it was the truth, or she merely had us all fooled. She had a family of two sons and was in a while, quite happy. But I think Lady Luck wasn't smiling upon her, for she always had misfortune waiting at her doorstep. Poor Mrs. Sharman."

"What happened, Rose?" Inquired Una quietly, fearing what she was going to hear, but yet very much curious about Mrs. Sharman's rather tragedy stricken life. Di and Nan too were anxious to hear what happened next, so both leaned in closer, worried and wan eyes fixed upon Rose as she went on.

"Her second son died at a very tender age of three, just when Mrs. Sharman was basking in the glory of how much he's growing. The poor child died of pneumonia, supposedly had caught it while playing with some neighbourhood children. She tried everything, and so did the doctors, but they say his lungs were tremendously weak in the first place, and it would be considered miraculous even if he pulled it through. Little Phillip never made it and consequently passed away on a breezy summer's day. Everyone recounted that day and said the atmosphere surrounding her was oppressing and pained, to the extent that their spirit was dampened immediately with her presence. She went around impassive, vacant, void of expression and feeling for weeks and months, even neglecting her first child which was watched over by his responsible father."

"He, John felt the excruciating agony of loosing one's child, but he still fulfilled his duties as a father and took care of Christopher, their first son. Since his brother's sudden death Christopher had been acutely aware of how his mother was ignorant of his very presence, and for that he thought it was one of his shortcomings and inadequacy that caused her to be in such a state. But at such a young age he still had not grasp how much his brother's death had impacted his mother. He was sad too, but his father had constantly reminding him that one day they'll meet again, and Chris took his father's words for it. He tried vying for his mother's attention, but to no avail, so much so that he grew to resent his own mother. Bitterness took roots in his heart, hardening it. When his father passed away much later when he was fresh out of college, Christopher shifted out from his own home to settle down somewhere far away from here, informing his mother curtly of his whereabouts and would contact her once a permanent residence was found. Mrs. Sharman never heard from him since."

"She tried reconciling with him when she realized her errors, but by then it was much to late for her words to make an impact on his already impenetrable heart. For that, not only did her son not forgive her, but she cannot forgive herself. She took in lodgers now and then to keep her company so that she would not be left in such a state of forlornness, but even that was a little depressing, for even they would come and go, without so much as a backward glance."

Silence cloaked the atmosphere of the car as all four sat and pondered about the disheartening story of Mrs. Sharman, once a captivating young girl seeking a good time, now a landlady accepting lodgers into her own home just so she could fill the empty spaces. How Di's heart ached for the poor old lady, the obstacles and trepidations she faced when she should have been in the prime of her life!

After a while Rose could not take it any longer and threw her arms up in the air. "Oh lighten up girls!" she burst out, "Don't let this dampen your spirits; you still have a whole day ahead of you, this happened years ago."

"Yes, Rosie," Nan replied, "But much of what happens in the past would consequently impact our future, don't you think so?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to be so philosophical? Nan Blythe, you're impossible!"

"Is this it, Rose? Is this Mrs. Sharman's home?" Asked Di preventing the both of them to continue bickering; her eyes were glued to the house that was directly in front of her when the car came to a halt. The house was of a sunny pale yellow colour, with white washed window sills and an extensive garden displaying vibrantly colored flowers of various species. _And oh, the amount of trees!_ Di sighed, for trees took root everywhere, surrounding the huge house, basking it in its glory.

"It's enormous." Una whispered with awe, her eyes widen with a dazed look as she admired the house before her. _A little too big for a lonesome old lady_, Di reflected to herself, _no wonder she needs company._ After a few seconds of marveling at the sight before them, Rosie said"Well come now, it's time to meet this legendary lady." ushering the girls out of the car while the chauffeur was busying himself with unloading their baggage. He helped them carry it to the front door, and then went back to his place behind the wheel, where he was instructed to wait for Ms. Langford.

The front door was of a dark, rosy tinted wood with a large brass door knocker welcoming guests in the middle. Rosie rapped the door with it twice, and soon they heard scurrying of feet as someone within these walls were rushing to greet them. A timid servant of Mrs. Sharman opened the door, and upon giving their names and information, the servant escorted them into the hallway, where they were to wait for their landlady and be assigned to their different rooms. The house was large enough to accommodate all three into their own separate rooms.

"Well well, what have we here?" Boomed someone's old, crackling voice, surprisingly loud for the small framed, white haired woman standing before them.

Rosie stepped forward with her arm outstretched, "Mrs. Sharman, it is such a pleasure to meet you again."

Their landlady dismissed Rose with a wave of her bony hand, saying "Pah! What a lie, why would it be a pleasure to meet someone completely lacking of excitement and fun? That's what all you young folks care about nowadays, fun! What are you waiting for then, girl? Introduce me to the people who would be living under the same roof as I."

"Oh, right," Rosie appeared positively flustered, but tried to hide it when she presented Una first, who was the nearest to her. "This is Una Meredith, coming here to further her studies in household science in Redmond." Una nodded her head demurely, uncertain of what to do next, but she did not have to worry for Mrs. Sharman's attention was focused on the other two now.

"These are Anne and Diana Blythe, but everyone calls them Nan and Di. They're the Blythe twins, and both came here to teach-"

"Twins!" Shrieked the aged woman before them, and Di watched in amusement as her strikingly green eyes swiveled back and forth from her to Nan. "Why, you look nothing like each other, nothing at all! Except that nose perhaps, but that's the only resemblance I see between the two of you, how undeniably odd." Nan and Di smiled at each other knowingly, for both were thinking the exact same thoughts. Everyone always said that when they met the Ingleside twins! It's all a little too predictable for them now, and had became an insider's joke between the sisters.

"Teaching, you say?" Continued Mrs. Sharman, "Well you definitely look the type, teachers always have that kindly sort of look." She was pointing at Di when she said this, then she directed her gaze towards Nan, "But you, you look a little proud to be a teacher, do you always tilt your head up like that? Tsk tsk, well, you certainly have something to be proud of, I reckon. You're the prettier one, no doubt about that, flawless complexion and all that, but even that would fade away eventually, I tell from experience."

The brown headed young woman whom Mrs. Sharman was addressing was conclusively offended by her outspoken and undisguised words, why, she had only known them for a minute, and yet she can declare their imperfections with unabashed confidence? Instantly she felt this little old lady was being despicably disrespectful. A slight tilt of her head and arched eyebrows, she looked upon Mrs. Sharman a little condescendingly. Di saw these subtle hints from Nan that she held a disliking towards Mrs. Sharman, so she tried soothing her by squeezing her hand tightly, but Nan gave no response in return, rather contented in staring down at the old woman. Her twin exchanged looks with Rosie, who rolled her eyes at Nan's strong pride.

Then Di felt the landlady's eyes examine her from where she was standing, inspecting her from top to toe. It was an unsettling feeling, and Di was a bit uncomfortable as she shuffled her feet, awkwardly staring back at Mrs. Sharman.

"What bright red hair," Muttered Mrs. Sharman, coming close towards Di, "But don't fret girlie, red suits you best. It surely won't become your twin over there, for I think red hair only suits certain type of people, and you're one of them. If God ever grants red hair for people inappropriate for it, they would be horribly out of place. You're lucky, girl, you certainly won't be categorized as those forgettable type. You have a striking nature, you have. And I see you have the same shade of green as my eyes. Good, I like green; I absolutely cannot stand dull, blank eyes. They bore me to sleep, literally. You won't be one of them, rest assured. Now where are my maids?"

"Naomi!" She bellowed, "Where are you?" She turned her head from left to right, narrowing her eyes, "That girl, I already told her to keep close, what does she do? Abandon me, that's what!"

Mrs. Sharman diverted her attention back to the small group standing in front of her, this time noticing a quiet and self-conscious Una standing next to a speechless Rosie, for never in her life had she heard a grandma shout with such vigour and energy.

"A little timid, aren't you girl?" The old dame said, "Don't worry your pretty head over me, I promise I wouldn't bite, I've got no teeth to." Di attempted to contain her laugh that was threatening to burst out, but could not force it back any longer. She laughed outright, making everyone in the room glance her way, causing Rosie to chuckle as well. Already she was delighted with tiny Mrs. Sharman whom barely reached her shoulders, and yet she possessed such zeal!

Then she remembered the sad story Rosie recounted for them on the way to her house, and soon quieted herself down. Her sensitive heart ached all the more for her landlady, for now she knew her personally, although not close, but she can sense a kindred spirit of sort lurking in the old lady's frame.

"Finally, there she comes trotting. Quickly, quickly, show these girls to their room. The red headed one to the front room, the brown headed to the side, and this shy girl here to the east room. Now go on, hurry, and I hope you've remembered to air the room like I told you to." She said briskly, shooing them off, but before they had even reached the stairs, she yelled out to them, "And dinner would be served at seven, if you're coming in late please inform me, I'll make the required preparations. Now off you go." Mrs. Sharman wanted nothing more to do with them, so with a flick of her arm she ordered the maid to take them to their respective rooms for them to settle down and have a short rest before they set about to their next activity. Rosie went back after that, and had also promised to meet them by the park around evening time.

Di was shown to her room and was pleasantly surprised by the welcoming ambience it emanates. Her bedroom window looked out onto the garden in front of the house, which also gives a vantage point to the main road. She fell in love with her room almost instantly, as it too took a liking to her. She smiled in delight, and as she sat herself down by the window, she had an inkling that this year would be filled with numerous memorable events. And personally, she cannot wait.


	6. Chapter 6

"-spiteful, impertinent, insulting, and downright rude!" Nan as good as shrieked when they were out of the house and were off to the park which was within walking distance from where they were staying. "And she had the audacity to criticize us when she barely knows us!" She huffed, throwing her arms up in frustration as she walked on, Di and Una trailing by her either side.

Di grinned and said, "I don't think she's as appalling as you discern her to be, she just possesses a mightily sharp tongue, and surely you can tolerate that?"

Nan looked upon Di in amazement, "Tolerate?" she whispered viciously, "Diana, she had just gave frightful comments about the colour of your hair, and she said I was much too proud to be a teacher, I personally don't see how you can tolerate that. On top of that while she was blabbering on with her delirious thoughts, she never gave the chance for any of us to get a word in edgewise, even Rosie was stumped, and she never gets stumped."

A warm breeze tickled Di's hair, resulting in loosening tendrils of soft, curly red hair. She pushed it away from her face while directing her gaze towards Nan, who was still in a very foul mood. "Oh Nanny, don't get so worked up, I honestly don't give a wit about what others think or say about my hair. I've just accept them all as compliments; whether intended or otherwise, at least they noticed it didn't they? Don't look so Nan, perhaps she hadn't been given the opportunity to converse with anyone lately, she just needs to get everything out of her system. Talking to oneself is not as entertaining as a two way conversation you know."

"That was hardly a two way conversation." Mused Una, laughing mirthfully as she recounted the day's event, "She answers her own questions and thoughts."

Nan nodded her head vigorously, "Precisely, that's exactly what I'm saying, and really I don't see how I'm going to survive for the next two or three years with her. Pure, utter misery if you ask me."

Di knew better than to retaliate with her sister that was so prone to dramatics, so she kept her thoughts to herself and the matter was not pursued further. But she knew, that someday, things would peculiarly work itself out, just Nan wait! "Come now," She said, "Let's not start off our romp in the park on a bitter note, what would they boys think? We would no longer be of stimulating company and they might as well abandon us for other girls who are much more entertaining."

The atmosphere lightened significantly after that, and Nan's resentment towards Mrs. Sharman was forgotten temporarily. The girls trudged on with their cardigan tucked close to them, appreciating the cooling breeze and the tranquility of the swanky residential area. Not before long the park came into view, and each quickened their pace towards it.

The park remained in its same peaceful, scenic and picturesque state. The trees still arched gracefully over the large, gleaming blue lake. The flowers still held its charm and delicious aroma and when Di breezed by them, it appeared as if the very flowers were waving to her, gladly receiving her back into their midst. "Oh, they're such lovely things aren't they Una?" She indicated towards the daisies in front of them, stooping to breathe in a whiff of their alluring scent. "I missed you too loves," She whispered, tenderly caressing its soft petals.

After admiring the daisies for a while, Di got up and resumed her walk around the park. They would meet by the grandfatherly oak tree, where the young folks had so often met up at. Nan and Una chatted on, or rather Nan was chatting whilst Una listened intently, giving a comment or two whenever Nan paused for a breath. By then Di was able to see the sheltering figure of the century old tree, looming ahead of them, and just beneath it, if her eyes did not betray her, was her male siblings and friends lounging around, waiting for them. It appeared that Nan too saw them, and she gave a cry of utmost delight when she spotted Jerry headed their way. She ran ahead to meet up and Di saw Jerry chuckled at Nan's eager greeting.

"It's only been a while, you know." Reprimanded the young lad, holding Nan in his arms.

"You wouldn't think so after what we girls went through this afternoon," She groaned, and retold the story of their meeting with Mrs. Sharman, a hateful old mule, according to Nan. Una and Di listened with amusement as Nan exaggerated certain parts of the events that had taken place, and when Di could not take it all in anymore she said to her twin, "Just you wait Nan Blythe, you'll love her yet."

But before Nan had any intentions of scolding her twin thoroughly, an unrecognizable voice of a man, although still very pleasing to the ear, addressed them, "So this must be the lucky girl they were teasing you about, Jerry." He said, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

Curious she looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see a tall man with dancing dark eyes set into his lean, slightly tanned face and a head full of jet black curls to match. He smiled at her, and somehow, uncannily, she thought that appealing smile with his lopsided dimple looked oddly familiar. _Where have I seen him before?_ She wondered, was it a college mate she did not pay much heed to? Or, a Queen's friend, being somehow acquainted without realizing it?

"Di, that could not be you." Said the chummy stranger, and all of a sudden a remembrance of childhood adventures and escapades in Avonlea came rushing back to her.

She gasped, then exclaimed happily, "Jack! You're-you're Jack!"

Indeed it was the Jack that she grew up with in Avonlea and had been her constant companion since the twin's very first visit to Aunt Marilla's home. Diana Wright's youngest son, Di thought of how much Jack had changed from being the scrawny, lanky, boy that was her past playmate to this tall, good-looking beaming man standing before her.

"You've grown." Was all Di could manage to force out, and on further pondering, thought of how foolish it sounded. Of course he's grown! He can't stay ten forever. She slapped herself inwardly, thinking of a way to rephrase what just went out from her mouth.

Surprisingly all Jack did was laugh along with her, because unbeknownst to our distress damsel; he too was at lost for coherent words for a while. He vaguely remembers a little eager five year old girl with stunningly red pigtails who was always on the verge of mischief and on the lookout for adventures and excitement. She was not scared of getting grubby and caked with mud. In fact, if they were having a splendid time making mud pies, she really paid no heed to the dirt at all, which often results into flabbergasting their mothers. Needless to say each had their own form of punishment administrated out by their respective parents. Nan had always stayed close to Cordelia, or Delia, rather dismayed at the frightful condition Di constantly end up in after a rollick through Haunted Woods.

Coming back to the present he was startled by how much time could alter and mold Di into this charming and somewhat captivating woman with the same vividly red hair and alluring green-gray eyes. Her smile, which possessed the ability of lightening up a whole town, was still the same, but he also realized that she had curved and grown into all the right places, and the pale blue dress she had on definitely becomes her remarkably. He could not help but admire her and how Little Di was small and awkward no more.

For a while both parties were speechlessly appraising the other until someone cleared her throat uncomfortably, causing Di to spring out of her trance-like state.

He laughed nervously to clear the tension, "So this really in Diana." He stated matter-of-factly and made Di grin. "Of course it is," she tried to sound offended, "Unless you know of another Diana that coincidentally have a cap of red hair, and has an undying loyalty for mischief." Jack replied, saying that no, the only Diana other he knew was his mother, and she had raven coloured hair, and he certainly have not met such a fine specimen of a redheaded girl.

"Then," Di said to him with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes, "You have gotten the right Diana." After a while she began again, "But I'm not sure if I'm half as lovely as Aunt Diana."

"One thing's for sure though, that Aunt Diana makes the most delectable chocolate cake I've ever tasted, not even Susan can beat hers." Said Nan to Jerry, then she focused her sparkling brown eyes on Jack, "By the way, Jack, what brings you to Kingsport? Are you completing your studies as well?" She enquired.

So Jack began his explanation "Oh, no Nan- they still call you that, right? - Yes, as I was saying, I'm actually here to continue my internship with a firm company here. I studied Law at Redmond, and was in the midst of completing my internship with the firm Jud Merritt when the war broke out. I arrived here a few weeks ago, and I have yet but two years more to becoming a full fledged lawyer."

"And it just so happens that we chanced upon him on our way here," Jem cut in, "I knew my instincts were correct when it recognized him from afar. I guess we've been good enough friends to identify a familiar face amongst the sea of people." He patted Jack on the shoulder, sharing a light moment with a childhood comrade.

The small group relaxed languidly under the sheltering oak tree, relishing its comforting shade. Everyone was sharing jokes and having a good laugh as they all rested from a long tiring day. Nan had the pleasure of relating the girl's afternoon mishap, and what with her comical expressions and an attempt at imitating Mrs. Sharman's high shrilly voice, they were soon howling with laughter and had themselves in stitches. Even Una was bended over, and everyone was having a gala of a time.

But whilst the others were talking amongst themselves, Jack and Di was having a little private conversation of their own, chit-chatting and exchanging news since they last saw each other, which was quite a few years back. She was thirteen then, and it was also one of her lasts visits with the family to Avonlea. Jack was just going through his second year in Redmond, and so his family was relatively shocked when a shivering Jack came trudging up back to his home without so much as a giveaway, and coincidentally the Blythes were having their last dinner there before heading back to the Glen.

Seeing him now evoked the memory of that night when she saw him over the dinner table, standing in the doorway and then hollering "Surprise!" that made Aunt Diana look up in astonishment and almost fell of her chair upon seeing her youngest son's glowing, cheerful face. Later she admonished him for giving her such a fright, but everyone could see that evidently she was delighted in having her son back at such a short notice, albeit it made her slightly flustered.

He still looked robustly boyish at that time, with a small but noticeable gleam of mischief in his dark playful eyes. Thirteen year old Di had thought he looked rather dashing than, even though he was still a little awkward with his long limbs. No less his dark head shone in the firelight and how sweet that beguiling lopsided dimple looked on his tanned face. She swooned inwardly when he directed his gaze towards her and beamed. That was one of the everlasting images Di had kept close to her heart of Jack.

He was no doubt the subject of admiration of many young girls once he hit the age of puberty. It was rather fortunate that although both their parents were of average height, both sons had inherited their height from Grandfather Barry, whom was also noted for his tall stature and ramrod straight back. But unlike his brother who was a broad shouldered, sturdy looking man, Jack's profile was leaner, and much lither on his feet than Fred ever could be. The senior Diana had thought that her future children would look as round and roly-poly as their parents, so she was in for a shock when she saw how different they were in comparison to those in her imagination. On the contrary they were one of the many heart-throbs found scattered across Avonlea, causing heads to turn and young lasses swooning vying for their attention.

"Well at least I do not have to worry about my children not marrying out." Diana Wright confided to Anne Blythe when their children was out of earshot, "I'm so afraid that if they really did turn out to be as chubby and plumpish as their parents, it would be so arduous for them to find suitors, wouldn't it Anne?"

So now much to his mother's relief she would not have to worry about that any longer, or so she thought. For it soon came to her attention that even though girls were flinging themselves at him from all directions, he merely brushed them off with a casual glance and would not be bothered with such frivolous flirting and batting of eyelashes, trying desperately to look beguiling, but failing miserably. He was not one to glory in the limelight; in fact he ignored completely all that hoity-toity business and was more focused on his career pathway instead.

He had ambition, much to his parent's delight, for justice to rule the land, hence they were rather proud to have a lawyer for a son. His brother earned his way through his own small business in Avonlea with the help of his newly wedded wife whom already was carrying their first child. Delia too, was settled down to a somewhat quiet married life after the long dreadful years of war, being thankful every minute that her sweetheart was finally safe from the treacherous battlefield at last. The only one left without a golden band around his ring finger was Jack, and it was with pure determination and a heart full of bravery that he managed to survive with only a few scars as momentums of the ferociously fought battle. The images of his family and chums back home kept his heart pumping, for these were the people he was sacrificially giving up his life for, unwavering on his stand to get back home to the comfort of the Island.

So now, after leaving behind the memory of a bloodstained war zone with heaps of discarded corpses, he came back to Kingsport and requested to continue his internship with the law firm he got accepted into, and they were more willing than ever to take him back under their protective wings, for they somehow had an inkling that one day Jack Wright would make a fine specimen of a reputable and professional lawyer.

Truthfully Jack had no intention whatsoever of tying the knot yet, much to his mother's annoyance. Even though he had assured his mother numerous of times that he would soon have the imitative to look for a wife, he had never really gotten around to doing it. Being laden with so many work-committed problems on his shoulders, he just did not spare the time to gaze, much less look, and thus he procrastinated the idea of settling down, but it seemed that God, or some other Divine Being from up above, had other views.

Somehow, in some mysterious way, an idea got planted into his mind and for a while he was just lightly toying around with it whilst leaning against the oak tree listening to the dim chatter around him, staring straight ahead, or rather, at someone. What if, he thought, I actually did marry, to a charming and witty girl with those laughing green eyes, actually that wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, he chuckled briefly to himself, shaking his head out of the absurdity of it, and attempted to push it back to the nook of his brain.

Unbeknownst of the thoughts that were coursing through Jack's head Di continued sharing a lively extract of a previous experience that sent the little crowd into fits of laughter. The young zestful maiden was being closely observed by a smiling Jack, entranced by her humorous antics and comical expressions as she relates the various scrapes she got into when at the tender age of seven. Everyone contributed their own moments of childhood, when everything was blissful, and no one had a care in the world. Even Jack described the pranks he was fond on playing on their schoolteacher who had a nasty habit of staring at people for a minute too long, recounted how he placed a life frog on to her bench and eventually made her screeching and running towards the door.

Unfortunately, evening was setting in and it was time for the close-knitted group had to part ways again, promising to meet up at the same place if time permitted, and thus they parted.

"Hope to see you again soon, Di; it was lovely catching up with you-" Jack paused, "and your friends." She merely smiled, saying she too had a wonderful time with him, and then with her arms linked with Una and Nan's, the three damsels headed back towards Mrs. Sharman home, keeping each other close for warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

Arlene Taylor woke up all bright eyed and bushy tailed every morning to the sound of a quiet household with its inhabitants still contentedly nestled in the folds of their warms sheets and covers. Her daily routine would often involve preparing hearty meals for the lively occupants within the house, attending to her mistress' somewhat demanding needs, but Arlene, the ever reliable servant of Mrs. Sharman, would carry out the task without even the slightest word of complaint and protest, seeing to her chores with an unruffled countenance. Frankly, she actually held a soft spot towards the old dame with the sharp and stinging tongue, albeit she would not openly admit it to anyone, even to herself.

This morning was like every other morning, except that there were more boarders within the four walls of Mrs. Sharman's home, and from what she saw yesterday, the three new girls seemed to be a pleasant lot, all charming and very well mannered, much to the delight of the middle aged woman who personally could not stand those with a tendency to boast of their worldly, luxurious assets that could have most probably been spent on more charitable purposes. She allowed herself a small, little smile as she went about her routine in the house and made her way to the kitchen, already sorting out the ingredients for each meal that was about to be served as the hours passed.

As she bustled around the kitchen that she had familiarized herself with for the past eight years she heard the distinct sound of footsteps upstairs, a signal that one of the boarders had awaken unusually early in the morning. Perhaps that was how the way things worked in their homeland, thought the lady with a head full of graying, dark hair that must have been a shining crown of ebony tresses, but now all was left of it was tied up into a bun at the nape of her wrinkling neck with more than a few strands of white seeping in.

Her ears perked up as she listened intently on the footsteps as they made their way towards the staircase leading down into the hall, and as the distance between her and the mysterious padded footsteps drew nearer by the second Arlene looked up from her cooking and was greeted with a radiant and welcoming smile from a red headed lass, dressed in a lovely shade of light green that accentuated her almond shaped eyes, and my, Arlene wondered, those eyes were smiling so beguilingly too!

"My apologies if I happened to have frightened you, ma'am" Said the girl with auburn curls, "but my nose happened to pick up a smell so delicious that was wafting through the air I just had to squelch my curiosity by seeking out the source, and looks like I would not be disappointed. May I help you with breakfast today?" The servant was positively startled by the entrance of the young lady boarder; however she was even more flabbergasted to have heard of the request suggested by our benign damsel and thus she remained rooted to her spot for a split second longer, racking her mind on what action should be taken next.

In the end, Arlene had Miss Blythe settle down in a chair by the stove with a nourishing cup of lukewarm tea before she hurriedly scurried around the kitchen again, not before explaining very gently to her company that Mrs. Sharman would not hear of a boarder of hers assisting in any of the daily chores, and she would rather like the young lady to perhaps sit by the stove and chat with her instead. The red head nodded in agreement, rather liking the idea of just lounging by the stove's comforting heat whilst carrying out a light conversation with the woman whom reminded her greatly of Susan back home.

By the time when everyone was already awake and was hurriedly preparing themselves for the day's work, Di had to be off to catch the early bus that would lead her to the heart of Kingsport, which is where her new employer, the father of the three girls she would take under her wings as her pupils, was currently resided at. Frankly she was feeling a little perturbed about what was going to take place later, nervousness taking over that caused the unsettling sensation of having your stomach bunched up and tied rather unceremoniously into tight knots. However, she was never one to let her distraught get in her way, hence, she reminded herself that worrying over matters unseen is highly unadvisable and would inevitably result into nothing but regret. Then, after reassuring herself one more time, she patted a tiny crease on her dress self consciously, smoothed down a wayward curl and marched up to the gate of a white washed town house with a dainty little garden tucked in the corner of the lot. She went through it and went up to the main doors built out of mahogany, lightly rapped on the wooden doors to make her presence known to the people within the Carson's homestead.

A second later a timid looking woman perhaps in her late forties with her hair pulled back so securely and firmly that it even looked like it smarted greeted her at the entrance with a wary smile and a drooped stance when Di glanced down at her (for you see, she was a head taller than this maid here). Di beamed and introduced herself as the new tutor for the three young charges, and then the lady that stood in front of her returned her smile with a small, demure one before ushering Di into the house. She looked around her upon entering, and was pleased to note that it was not the sort of house that was unbearably gloomy that could send even the most cheerful person into instant depression, instead this home emanated a soothing and commodious ambience, one that Di could easily picture one having intimate conversations and light hearted moments by the inviting warmth of the fire. The maid allowed Di a few seconds to survey her surroundings before she lead her up the stairs to where Mr. Carson's study would be and guided her down the hallway. She lightly rapped her knuckles on the wooden oak doors, and then signaled for Di to go into the study.

It was well lit with streams of sunshine that illuminated the room, shedding light into every crevice and dark corners often neglected. Di marveled at the sight of the shelves and cupboards and tables all stacked neatly with a wide variation of books of every genre imaginable, and thought how much her father would just love to sit at that corner with the comfortable looking wing chair and a good read tucked into his experienced hands. Her gray-green eyes sparkled as she beheld the spectacle before her and tried to absorb it all in within the span of a few seconds.

Mr. Carson looked up from the documents he was then occupied with to find Diana Blythe standing in the middle of his study, hands clasped on her brown coloured book bag, infixed with an expression of pure admiration as her eyes flitted from book shelf to book shelf, seemingly oblivious to the presence Mr. Carson, whom was rather more bemused that annoyed at the woman's fascination and interest that were drawn towards his astounding collection of tomes. He cleared his throat gently, having the mind to draw Di back from wherever her mind wandered off to, and that clearly startled her out of her reverie.

Her eyes widen as she realized she was most definitely not the only one within the room when she finally took notice of Mr. Carson seated behind his huge mahogany desk with his back facing a window that allowed sunlight to seep through. She felt her cheeks reddening, silently chiding herself for neglecting her mannerisms, especially with the employer that she would be working with for the next few years, and how much she wanted to give a good first impression to him when they finally met up but seeing the situation now, that had to be thrown out of the window too. Again, Di inwardly berated herself for getting so carried away, with _books_!

Mr. Carson was not put off by her uncharacteristically silenced nature, however, and proceeded to rise from his seat and extended his hand in greeting, smiling as Di rather timidly, took his hands and gave her a firm shake. "You must be Miss Diana Blythe, it is such a pleasure to finally meet you in person after our correspondence through letters and such. I'm Mr. Carson, as you might have guessed. Please, have a seat." Di still felt her blush radiating from her neck upwards she slowly sunk into one of the chairs provided, but before she could a word about herself Mr. Carson continued, "And I see that you hold a deep passion for books, as I do myself. That's very reassuring, for I know from that little piece of information that my girls are going to be in good hands for the next two years."

"Oh I assure you, Sir," Di was amazed at herself that she finally found her voice to speak, much less form a coherent sentence, "I would do as much as I can to educate your daughters with as much knowledge of this world that I have, and I am sure that they would be delightful little pupils," but before Mr. Carson could say another word, and before she lost her courage, Di sped on, "And I do apologize, Sir, for my horrid display in my mannerisms earlier on. I had no intentions of just standing there gawking like some foolish country girl at your collection, although if I may add it is really impressive. Once again sir, I do hope you'll be able to pardon my mishap and rest assured I would not be passing any of my negative traits down to your daughters."

She nervously clasped her gloved hands together as she waited for some sort of reaction from Mr. Carson who sat there attempting to pass off as a stoic and indifferent impression, but he could not help but set a wide smile at Di's inclination to chatter and felt that his years with this teacher not have a dull passing moment in it. Immediately Di's apprehensive stance seemed to falter down a little when Mr. Carson's face broke into a friendly smile and said, "Oh don't worry your head over that matter, Miss Blythe, I actually took it as pleasant surprise that you are so fond of books as well."

"I don't see how I standing there so idiotically could come as a pleasant surprise, Sir." Laughed Di, who managed to draw out a rather hearty laugh from the man behind the desk.

"Well, we'll see when you get to start teaching my girls tomorrow." He stated matter-of-factly, coming back to the formalities once again.

"Tomorrow, Sir? Oh, I had the impression in mind that I would be able to begin today."

"Yes, and I sincerely apologize for the misunderstanding. You see, their aunt, my sister, has come down for a visit and insistent that she took them for a stroll along the roads of Kingsport before she goes back tomorrow. I disagreed at first, seeing that I already told you that we can start as of today,-"

"Oh you needn't worry, Sir, I'm perfectly-" Di interrupted mid sentence, however upon realizing that she had lost all sense of her manners and let her chatter get in the way with her again, Di whispered with a bend of her head, "Please, Sir, do continue."

Mr. Carson cleared his throat once again, adjusting his neck tie before proceeding on, "As I was stating, I disagreed to her gallivanting with my daughters out to who knows where, but-" He stopped half way, seeming to have halted to find the appropriate words to utter, "But, seeing that she was my elder, I had to show her some degree of, respect." He spat out the last word, obviously harboring ill feelings and discontentment for the said sister, but Di managed to keep her astonishment at his little display of annoyance to herself.

"So I take it that I would not be seeing them until the morrow, Sir?" Di asked, not wanting to lapse into one of those uncomfortable and awkward moments of silence with tension clogging up the air.

"Yes, you'll see them tomorrow morning, at the same time that you arrived today. I hope that I did not put a damp towel to you eager spirit to get the lessons going, Miss Blythe, and again I'll sorry for the slight confusion." He sat up in his chair and gave a small apologetic smile, but it did not go unnoticed by the observant Di whom noted the sincerity etched across the older man's face.

The telephone rang all of a sudden, and Mr. Carson gestured his hand towards Di, silently indicating her to wait a moment longer; she obliged by tilting her head as a sign that she understood, and noiselessly adjusted the folds of her dress as she mulled over the details of what happened earlier on. He would be in his early forties, perhaps, by the looks of his graying blonde locks, Di mused to herself, and she liked how his eyes would crinkle up at the corners whenever he smiled, and he possessed very sharp and keen features, and yet they have a subtly soft edge to them, worn by the love and tenderness he showed as a husband and a father. Overall Di was enthused by the fact that she liked the impression he gave and heaved a little sigh of relief that he was not one of those intolerable businessmen with questionable attitudes and oily, greasy moustaches. She inwardly flinched at the picture she conjured up wrought by her own imagination and wit.

"Sorry for the interruption, Miss Blythe." Mr. Carson said as he placed the receiver down.

"Oh, it's alright, Sir." She replied and smiled.

"Let's continue then. We've already been through your teaching experiences in the letters that you wrote, and what subjects you are able to apply to my daughters, am I right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well since that matter has already been touched upon perhaps I'll give you a little introduction of my three girls, would you like that, Miss Blythe?" He enquired.

"That would be nice, Sir, but only if it does not take up your time."

"Don't worry about that, I've got all day," He joked, "Besides, it's better for you to get a little preview of what you're about to get into, never too late to turn back and bolt out the door." Mr. Carson chortled, a little sparkle of mischief glowing in his kind, strikingly blue eyes.

"In that case, I had better get ready then. Excuse me while I check to see if my shoes are fit for running, as you have clearly suggested." She jested with him, drawing another hearty laugh from the man.

"I foresee entertaining times with you ahead, Miss Blythe." He stated, and then went on, returning back to serious business, "Now as you may know, my eldest daughter, Marietta is aged nine presently, and as far as I know the previous tutor has not been doing a very good job at teaching Marie, for she was always the stubborn one and insist on doing everything her way. Of course I would put my foot down to her, but Ms. Peters, their previous private tutor, was a bit of a pushover, and very timid. I thought I would give her a try, but obviously it didn't go as I had hoped. Marie is the one you'll have to break the barriers with, Miss Blythe, for being the eldest; she does tend to command the younger two around."

"Second in line is Abigail, we all call her Abby for short; A very bright and charming little monkey, and rather mischievous at times. I sense that her mind would do great works one day, but then again so do all parents thinks so of their own offspring. However Abby does show a budding curiosity for everything around her and constantly asks questions, so much so that there was once I even felt like asking Ms. Tanner to sew her lips together, just so I could have a moment of peace. And she's one who would always get herself into scraps. Ah, that little mischief maker." Mr. Carson said fondly.

"The last of the brood is Edith who is 4 years old, and she, like her old father here, is taken up by books, and very mysteriously quiet for a four year old, I expected her to be yammering on and on just like Abby did when she was four, but lo and behold she's as quiet as a mouse, and would only speak if she deemed the matter necessary. However I do think under that black cap of hair is an imagination like no other, just the other day I caught her in the garden looking intently at the grass, and upon asking why she promptly hushed me up and whispered that she was persuading the touch-me-nots to open up again. She said to me as softly as possible, "They're awfully shy, father, but I do believe that they're opening up to my presence." To others it may have been deemed as a very odd behaviour, but I for one do believe in the power of imagination and the comfort it would bring to my little tot." Mr. Carson ended with a flourish, and then allowed Di to absorb everything in gradually, reflecting over the details. She broke out into a wide smiled and replied, "They sound like a fun bunch to look over; much like my own siblings and myself, except perhaps we were more of a handful."

Mr. Carson chuckled, "then I admire your parents greatly. How many siblings do you have, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh not at all Sir, I have five siblings which consists of three brothers and two sisters. I'm one half of a twin." Di added rather jovially, for thoughts of her family always elated her regardless of the situation and circumstances she was placed in. Then suddenly, with a pang of sadness she remembered Walter, and alas it was no longer five, but dwindled down to four.

"Twin, you say?" Mr. Carson asked somewhat curiously and leaned further onto his table, "That's remarkable, there are two of you!"

Di laughed, "Oh it's not as astonishing as you might think sir, for you see we're not identical twins, we're more like opposites of the same pole, and we're so different in more ways than one. She's the prettier one, people say." Di was accustomed to inquisitive questionings from curious people whom already had that fixed image of twins always being identical to one another, physically and also personality-wise, and she was actually secretly smug about being able to violate that narrow perception of what twins should be like. She even indulged in that thought with Nan a couple of times and her sister could not have agreed more.

Mr. Carson was truly intrigued, however when he glanced as his clock he knew that the meeting had to come to an end, so he said to Di, "If that's the case Miss Blythe I would be delighted in meeting your twin one fine day, and if permitted your whole family!" He smiled as he went on, "I would love to sit and chat to get to know you a little bit more, but time never permitted me for such a thing, so thank you Miss Blythe for coming down here, and I'll be looking forward to tomorrow where your classes will began, I assure you of no more short notices of cancellation."

"I should be thanking you Mr. Carson for accepting me as a tutor, it was a pleasure talking with you, Sir. It's best that I should be on my way as well. Good day, Mr. Carson."

"And to you too, Miss Blythe." He said.

She picked her book bag off the floor and stood up, and then shook hands with him before being lead out of the room by one of the maids stationed nearby.

It was still relatively early when Arlene Taylor heard the resounding clink of the front door being unlocked and then the progressive sound of footsteps drawing nearer again. She had very keen ears; therefore she was able to recognize that it belonged to the same girl as the one that traipsed down the stairs early in the morning.

She looked and beamed at Di, "Why my dear, I thought you weren't coming back till later in the evening."

All the damsel did was laugh mirthfully and replied with a slight wink in her gray-green eyes, "It seems that I've been given a day off without even starting work yet. I have inkling that I would love this job. I'll be up in my room in case you need me, Ms. Taylor. Or perhaps I might even take a much needed walk at the park later. Yes, I think I shall do exactly that, but I would have to change out of these first and put on something lighter, and less formal. And look at the sky Miss Taylor, a perfect day for a blissful, serene walk along the immense, blue lake. Oh, I feel excited already! " And with that Di went off, not before patting the lady on the shoulder as a friendly gesture, leaving a somewhat confused Arlene behind, but all she did was gave a shrug and went back to cleaning up the living room, with the thought that Mrs. Sharman's life would be dull no longer, what with these sort of peculiar girls around that are prone to monologues for entertainment.


	8. Chapter 8

_This sure is a bleak season_, Di thought when she was trudged towards the Carson's homestead and was met by a tremendously big gust of wind that stirred up the dusty, dark orange coloured leaves around her which made Di sped up her pace a little bit faster than usual. The atmosphere was crisp and biting, which cloaked Di in a wholly deplorable state as she traversed across the dreary road of Kingsport. _It would be a much different scene if it were summer,_ she mused when she entered the vicinity of the residential area of Mrs. Sharman's home_, bustling people, vibrant and jostling…. _

It was to be her second week with the Carson girls as their new tutor, and so far she found the experience merely as endurable. Things were not as jovial and pleasant as Di had pictured her first acquaintance with Marietta, Abigail and Edith would have been. Instead of three young, bright beaming smiles that Di had hoped for, she was disappointingly greeted by a scowl that showed obvious distaste from the eldest girl, and two pairs of large, round inquisitive eyes that peeped behind the folds of their nanny's skirt. The younger ones were not exactly frosty towards her presence, but Di somehow felt she was not warmly welcomed by their little arms either, and she was secretly disheartened by the icy reception she received from her pupils overall.

She never gave up on the thought of winning their little hearts with sincere and affectionate gestures of kindness as their tutor though, hence she kept that congenial smile on her face throughout the entire first day and went through their lessons with an air of grace and kindness, hopeful that one of them, any of them, would respond with a reaction of any kind, but none did. Thus it was a very discouraged Di that traipsed back moodily towards her boarding house that day and had a very thorough ranting session with her sister and Una, whom at the sight of Di's crestfallen stance and drooping shoulders knew that her day was not as fine and dandy as an aspiring schoolmarm hoped her first day in class would be.

A week had passed since that unforgettable day, but nothing much has changed in the duration of seven days. Marietta was as despicable as ever, or at least that was how Di's impression of the eldest Carson girl whom seemed to be quite fond of tormenting the living daylights out of her by being dolefully reserved and ill-humored, not in the least bit concern of what went on during lessons and always adopted a sour, long-faced expression upon acknowledging Di's presence in her midst. Mr. Carson was right, Di noted, but she would not let Marietta's obnoxious behaviour get the better of her senses, so she continued teaching on the pretense that she never noticed Marietta's reproachful attitude. Di knew, however, that under that façade of a stubborn girl laid someone whom was altogether loving and protective over her younger siblings, for Di knew it when she looked into the unguarded hazel eyes of Marietta that shone with passion, but she was immediately put off when Marietta's eyes morphed and started staring daggers at her, and then gave a pompous flick of her brown coloured locks as she turned her back towards Di as if her mere existence was nothing of importance.

However things started to look up a bit as Di taught the two younger girls. She realized that they were actually very lovable and endearing little creatures whom genuinely seek to gain knowledge from the lessons she provided. The second daughter of Mr. Carson, as described by her father, loved to learn. She possessed a pair of sharp, intelligent brown eyes and a brain that can absorb information like a sponge under those golden plaits neatly tucked at the side of her heart shaped face. Abigail liked puzzling over intellectually stimulating questions and she was especially fond of arithmetic, which she devoted herself to for nearly half the day. Her tutor was thus rewarded when Abigail came bounding up towards her, book in hand and flashed Di a smile that could only be described as radiant and delightfully pleasing to Di's soul. The little six year old was about to gush to her about how ecstatic she was over her resolved sums when she suddenly felt the disapproving glare of her older sister in the far corner of the room, and then she hastily retreated, her face already vacant from that beaming smile Di had yearned to see.

Little Edith seemed unaffected by her sister's domineering presence however, for Di knew that the small tot had took an instant liking toward her, albeit she did not openly show her affections in the first few days of classes. Di rather liked Edith as well, what with her glossy, jet black tresses uniformly tied up in two pigtails and bright green eyes, much like Mr. Carson's own pools of green. She was barely five but Di was pleasantly surprised at the extensive use of vocabulary by the little girl when she had the chance of conversing with her, although they were few and far in between. The red head could see that Edith's favourite time of the day was when Di would sit the girls down and read them an excerpt from a book of their choice. Edith's round, oval shaped eyes would shine as bright as the stars in the velvety night sky whenever Di recited tales of heroic acts of bravery and courage, where nobles resided in glorious castle constructed out of gold and where truth and peace would prevail the land and lead them all into harmonious splendour. She knew Edith's head would be stuck in a cloud so far gone from earth that not even Marietta's rather strong shake could get her out of her fantasy.

Then, after that lunch would be prepared and serve, but on that day when Di made it a point to read to the girls, that was when Edith walked up to her teacher with an enraptured face and whispered "Please, Miss Blythe, please read us more." That was all the encouragement that Di needed to get her through the week and although a large portion of it has left a bitter taste in Di's mouth, Abigail's shining smile and Edith's captivated expression had also left a tinge of sweetness to it, and overall Di knew that her two years with them will not only reach to the extent of bearable, but it would be delightful as well. Just the thought of spending more time with Abigail and Edith sent a thrill through Di, and she knew that they could have fun and memorable times ahead, if only their older sister was not such a damp blanket to, well, everything.

As now as she made her way back towards her boarding house after a day which strained her mentally as well as physically, she was gladdened by the fact that she got to sit by the consoling warmth of the fire and gradually allowed its glow to engulf her weary bones into a loving embrace as she listened to the chatter of the girls that surrounded her as they recounted that days and separate activities. Within the circle of warmth sat two new acquaintances that Di knew instantly that they were, what her mother would call, "the race that knew Joseph". Their first meeting lacked the strained, uncomfortable atmosphere that would have surely issued if the Island girls had met anyone else, but when Di was first introduced to Frances Kurts and Camilla Leonard, there was nothing that could have leaned towards awkwardness from what transpired between the young maidens and Di immediately felt right at home with the two newest member to her already expanding circle of friends.

"- oh but he was such a sight to behold on a gloomy Monday morning! What with his horrendously bright green pants and shockingly orange shirt, it's a wonder that he's the head professor in charge of the Arts Department!" Frances giggled to Camilla over the unfortunate professor's choice of clothing, and her companion, whom was an Arts Student, chuckled along mercilessly even though she thought the professor in question was such a dear. Frances and Camilla were in their second year at Redmond and had been Mrs. Sharman's loyal boarders since their first eventful year of college.

"She gave us such a lovely grueling as well, our land lady did." Said Camilla, winking her starry blue eyes that hinted of mischief, and whose laughter sounded like fairy chimes. She was considered as very petite for a lady of her age, and if she happened to be standing next to the twins she would have only reached up to their shoulder, but her tiny stature did not hinder the feisty and spirited personality she held within, which also gave her the appearance of not being tiny at all. She was always up for an adventure and never liked the idea of being tamed down by everyday, humdrum things such as daily chores, her studies in Arts, and even marriage. "I don't think I should even consider the decision of settling down. Why, it wouldn't seem like me at all! I would, firstly, go globe trotting, and while I am at it I'll look for potential locations to cozy down permanently, and then I'll open shop by a street side and sell my masterpieces that are worth quite a bit, and that place has to be a romantic place like Rome, or Paris, because if I were to build my nest in Paris, it would be a never ending adventure. Think of the excitement, girls!" Camilla exclaimed as loud as she dared, for Mrs. Sharman might have came trotting down immediately and pestered the girls to head off to bed before they are allowed the chance to create another raucous.

Frances responded with solemnity, "But ponder over this my dear Cam, before you go running off to the ends of the earth, think of marriage to the man that you were meant for, that you belonged to, think of the wonders it would unfold, now isn't that an adventure in itself?" She had her chin placed on her knees as her dark blue eyes gazed into the fire, which made her pretty, light brown curls shine in the ethereal light that radiated from the hearth. She had on her face a small, knowing smile that Di somehow felt she could not be a part of, simply because she was lacking the experience of being loved in a way she never had, and this sent a sharp, searing ache through her chest, but she merely flicked it off as something unimportant, that there were more things worthy of her attention than romance at the moment.

The little group was then cloaked in a camaraderie silence, briefly punctuated by the sound of the cackling fire as they relaxed themselves around it, then Nan roused from her daydream and gently nudged Frances, "Why don't you place for us, Fran?" she said, looking towards the piano situated in the corner of the room, "You are one of the top students in music class after all, or so I've been told." Frances blushed prettily at Nan's straightforward compliment about her skills with musical instruments, for she was also known for her humble meekness whenever praise was openly showered upon her. Frances was evidently not spoiled by pride and had the thought that being boastful was altogether tiring, and in many aspects, redundant. She knew of her musical capability and the capacity she was able to fulfill, the heights she would be able to achieve as long as her heart, and fingers, are in it. That itself was her inspiration, not the respect and admiring glances she would receive whenever her talents were recognized. She lived for the sole purpose of sharing the fruits of her talent with others, and not put them on display so that others could gawk and be awestruck by her amazing abilities. Frances was a rare soul to find, Di knew, and she was quite happy that she found a friend as lovely as the girl that was sitting directly across her right now, her eyes still infixed upon the entrancing dance of the flames.

Then she twisted her body to face Nan, "Oh, I don't know if that's advisable, Nan, for we do have Mrs. Sharman to keep in mind, and it'll be wholly inconsiderate of me to start banging on the piano at this hour in the night."

Nan chuckled, "I would hardly call your playing on the piano banging, Fran."

"Well, that's what my professor always say whenever his students are not performing up to par. He would say to us in that sarcastic manner of his, "Why, I didn't know I signed up for a job teaching kindergarten children to bang cacophonously on the pianos and honk on trumpets, in fact it even sounded like a badly organized school play" and then he would slink off to the end of the room as if nothing happened at all. Quite a funny man, that one, if only his comments weren't that biting, sometimes." Frances sighed ruefully.

"He sounds impossible, Fran." Una whispered, and shivered at the picture she conjured of an unforgiving, red-faced professor that guffawed mercilessly at the unintentional mistakes of his students. "Oh, he really isn't that bad, Una, he's just, well, since I'm lacking of a better word to describe Mr. Wilson, eccentric." Fran replied, and smiled charmingly at Una as she gave her knee a reassuring pat.

"Well then, I'm heading off to bed girls," Camilla said followed with a tired yawn, "that's my signal to get some shut eyes. Goodnight, loves, have a good rest." And with that she padded off towards her room, and later on followed by Una and Frances who went off to their respective rooms shortly after Camilla left, which meant the Di and Nan had the whole living room to themselves for the rest of the night.

"You seemed troubled, Di," Nan begun, and gently patted her sister's wayward curls as Di leaned back against Nan's knees, comforted by the unwavering presence of her sister.

"I'm so scared to tell you out loud, Nan, for if I do, I have the fear that it might sound silly and, foolish next to everyone else' problem, but it does trouble me so, thus I'll have to mention it to you anyway, I can't possible keep it in any longer."

"Is it the Carson girls?"

"No, not really. But speaking of them I do have a problem with a Carson _girl_, whom is none other than the infamous Marietta. Oh Nan, I simply cannot stand her attitude towards me after a week, it's simply horrifying to see her so mockingly treat me with disrespect and whenever I chided her for it, she'll most likely throw another hissy fit and oh-" Di gritted her teeth in exasperation, "it's so annoying! I'm afraid that I might explode in front of them if this keeps up."

"But you can't give up yet, dear," Nan whispered tenderly, "it's only been a week, and I have faith in you that you'll get by, that your sincere love and caring nature for her will prevail, and then this would all pass and be nothing except an unpleasant memory to recall. You remembered how you handled the school children back in White Sands? They loved you to smithereens Di, and even cried their tiny eyes out when you told them of your leaving. I believe that generally children are the same everywhere, so if you're capable of winning the hearts of the kids back in the Island, I'm convinced that the same would go to Marietta. Besides," She said assuredly, "Abigail and Edith are already besotted with you."

Di gave a contented smile as she clasped Nan's palm between hers, "What would I ever do without you, my dearest sister?" she murmured, and Nan laughed, "Well you certainly did manage well without me whenever I wasn't around." Di knew for a fact that Nan was doing pretty well as a junior teacher at the elementary girls' school in Kingsport and has already heard a few compliments gushed forth from mothers around, and stated how good Nan worked with the children under her care. She wondered secretly if that would ever happen in her case with the Carson girls.

They sat a while more in a comfortable silence before Nan broke it again and said, "But that's not all the troubles, is it, Di?"

The red head's lips gently curved upwards, "I think that you know me far too well, too much for my own liking, dearest of Nans."

"And I know that for a fact too. Now no diverting the topic else where Diana, what it is that's still troubling your soul?"

She did not want to say it out, the contributing factor as stated earlier. Worst, Di did not know if her twin would understand, for she knew all too well that Nan was not actually given to chance to experience this pang, this yearning, the urge to know what having a sweetheart meant and, felt like. Di also knew that she was a little ashamed of herself for letting he emotions take control over the situation, for she never did thought about this issue, not until, well, everyone started pairing up with childhood comrades that it suddenly hit her and only really started questioning herself then.

Di sighed, she was feeling extremely tired, and uncharacteristically depressed for it was not like her to feel this way, and react so peculiarly.

"It's nothing, Nan." She replied after a moment of silence, although she knew that her sister would not believe that weak attempt at lying in a million years, but Di hoped fervently that Nan would be understanding and allow Di the time she would need before she addresses this issue with Nan, hope fervently that Nan would not take Di's secrecy too personally, "I'll be off now, Nan, I'm awfully tired and I can imagine what a long day ahead it is going to be tomorrow…."

She stood up and bestowed a little peck on Nan's forehead, but Nan's round, hazel eyes showed a tinge of hurt as she got up to leave, so Di continued, "I'll tell you Nan, but now- now just isn't the time." She left hastily, retreated into the dark corridors leading up towards her bedroom, eager for rest to engulf her into its comforting and familiar arms.

_Oh, if only Walt was here_, said Di somewhat miserably and she sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a month since Di was first admitted as a tutor for the Carson girls and she made much progress with them in due time, and although Marietta continued being a stubbornly proud little girl whom constantly snubbed Di with a flick of her hair, the two younger ones were more receptive as days went pass and they grew more accustomed and even more affectionate towards Di's unwavering presence in the household. Even their Nanny, Ms. Tanner, demonstrated increasing fondness for their newest tutor, which according to one of the maids was incredibly rare because Ms. Tanner always thought that the previous tutors hired were "inadequate and highly unworthy to be even called a teacher", but seeing that even Ms. Tanner actually approved of Di and openly showed it, "Why Ms. Blythe, it can be deemed as a miracle, that one could." The maid bustled, then **tooted** as she heard the distant sound of the kettle whistled on the stove, "Well I'd better be off then, Miss, the master wouldn't like his cup of tea late!" then she hurried off and left a rather perplexed Di behind.

However, Di was secretly pleased to hear that the stern and strict-looking Ms. Tanner with her graying hair fastened so tightly at the top of her head accompanied with that rim-rod back actually liked Di; actually held Di in high esteem which gave her sufficient encouragement to strive on and break down the barriers that loomed over her and Marietta. Sometimes Di even found this young girl's attitude infuriating, but no matter how stringent Di had been to her, Marietta does not seemed the least bit intimidated and even reacted more maliciously towards her teacher, acting as the superior and not as an obliging, obedient student with opened hearts and minds to the wondrous gift of knowledge that Di would willingly hand down to her, if only she were as willing as Abigail and sincere as Edith.

The red head found this ten year old maddening, never had she come upon such a figure in all the years of her teaching experience, sure she had dealt with trouble makers that deserved a good scolding now and then, but one such a Marietta, whom thought so highly of herself as a commendable city girl who knew far more than an old country school ma'am. Well, Di said inwardly as she gritted her teeth, no Blythe would be a total pushover to a Carson girl, or any girl for that matter, not at least, in her life time!

It was usual day filled with lessons to the brim that Di felt a little more overwhelmed than she would deem normal, but as far she as was concern everything was held under control. Abigail was looking over her grammatical errors Di had diligently corrected and pointed out to her, little Edith had her tiny brows furrowed up in concentration as she memorized her timetable, and even Marietta was cooperating, albeit reluctantly, whilst she sat in her corner finishing up her sums. Di had been staring out the windows and conjured up fanciful pictures of glorious days in Rainbow Valley when suddenly she felt a slight tap on her shoulder which made her look up immediately.

"I don't think this work suits me, ma'am," Marietta said curtly, "I'm far too old to be working on something as simple as this." She huffed and threw the papers down in such a disrespectful manner that it made Di's blood boil with pent up frustration and anger.

"Why Marietta," Di managed to utter out without loosing control of her mounted temper, "You're only ten years old and judging by the assessment tests I gave you and your sisters, this seems to be the level that your understanding of arithmetic is currently placed at, and I think something derived from a higher standard would be a little too difficult because we haven't covered that chapter yet."

"I know what I know, _Ms. Blythe_," She emphasized on Di's surname with subtle vengeance, "and it shows that you don't know anything about me at all!" _Why the airs that this little girls puts on!_ Di practically screeched in her head as she cannot bear this any longer, stood up and virtually dragged Marietta out of the room for she noticed that the two younger ones started to realize that something was amiss and she did not want them witnessing a would-be brawl between their tutor and their oldest sister.

"Let go of me!" yelled Marietta when they were out of the vicinity of the two younger girls, "I said let go!" But Di tightened her grip on the girl's arm and then crouched down to her eye level, her expression being calm and collected but was betrayed by her stormy emerald eyes which was lit with unquenchable fire within.

"This has to stop, Marietta, once and for all. Why are you resisting me so much when all I've shown to you was nothing but kindness and acceptance?" She whispered a little fiercely, but Marietta refused to look her straight in the eyes. Di composed herself and released her stronghold over Marietta, trusting that she would not speed away at a given opportunity. She did not. The older woman sighed again at Marietta's lack of words and down cast eyes, and before she could even utter another word, the girl fled the scene, which made Di throw her hands up in disdain.

"Oh don't fret, girl, she'll come around." Someone said behind her which made Di jump out of her skin as she spun around to come face-to-face with a smiling Ms. Tanner, "I was in the same state as you are now when I first came as their nanny, which was three years back when my sister passed away, which left my brother-in-law flustered because he knows next to nothing about domestic things, which is where I stepped in and became their nanny," She chuckled as she went about and dusted every nook and cranny of the room, and swept the floor clean of any lingering dirt.

"You're-" Di hesitated, thinking it rude to inquire of such personal matters, but her curiosity got the better of her and she went ahead and asked, "You're Mr. Carson's sister-in-law?"

"That I am, my girl, but for now just know me as their nanny, and you could also say unofficial butler, for I too am in charge of the households domestic duties and such," She gave Di a warm smile, "and that includes overseeing the everyday needs of my three little tots."

"And you managed to get Marietta to like you?"

"Like me? She loves me!" exclaimed the lady in mock offense, "she's a tough cookie, I admit, and a little stuck up at times, but mark my words Ms. Blythe, by the time it's your turn to leave us after two or three years, she'll be the first one wailing over your departure."

"I find that rather hard to believe." Di laughed weakly as she watched the older woman at her daily chores, "seeing that she hates me with such vehemence."

"Oh pish-posh, girl, everyone seems to be so prone to dramatics nowadays," she fussed, then said a little more sympathetically, "but like I said, girl-"

"Ms. Blythe, ma'am."

Ms. Tanner ignored her interruption, "You'll come to love her yet!" then she was off, which made Di realize how long she stood in that room and she hastily went back to her post with the other two girls who were still at their work and gave Di enough time to ponder over what their nanny just said with so much conviction that Di felt compelled to believe it.

_Hey_, she wondered, _doesn't that phrase sounds a trifle familiar? You'll come to love her yet? Yes, it does! Because I said it so myself to Nan regarding Mrs. Sharman, that dear old dame, hadn't I uttered those very words in a totally different circumstance? Such a coincidence! _

However somehow Di knew it was not mere coincidence, that although she and Ms. Tanner had said the same thing in different situations, the similar idea was there, that even though Di would view Marietta as someone wholly impertinent and deserved a good telling off, just like what Nan thought of Mrs. Sharman upon their first meeting, Di felt it in her bones that everyone in Mrs. Sharman's house, including the landlady herself, would get along just fine, so much so that Di would look upon Mrs. Sharman as a cherished and well-loved figure when they all eventually go their separate ways, seeing her not just as their landlady, but a grandmotherly figure as well.

Perhaps that is what Ms. Tanner implied to Di, that the nanny had the uncanny inkling that both tutor and students would have established such a strong bond and relationship with one another that it would be a heart breaking and sorrowful affair once it comes to the end of the road and a new chapter in life, that these three little girls would be as much a part of her own family as Nan and Walter and Jem and the rest of her beloved brood are, that once she leaves them, it would be like leaving a piece of her behind.

Di mused over it further, but there were more pressing matter to attend and more lessons to be taught, so she went back to these tasks with vigour, never losing the enthusiasm to impart knowledge into fresh young minds such as these right now, however as Di went on teaching and went on educating, the lingering thoughts and hopes she conjured accompanied her throughout the day, and this time with sudden confidence and certainty, she knew that this would be the changing point, that she would never lose faith and give up hope no matter how trivial it may be, that she would work hard and gain her way through the lives of the Carson, that sweet victory would be won when she affected the lives around her in a positive way and shed light on the dark and doleful, when she gives hope to the seemingly hopeless and help those who are weary laden with life burdens to bear.

She resolved to keep her promise to Walter and to stick with it till her dying breath, and nothing, and definitely not Marietta Carson, could stop her in her tracks at her life mission and ultimate goal.

And she beamed at that little known encouraging fact that wherever Walter may be, he would be there, spurring her on till the very end.


	10. Chapter 10

On a languid Saturday afternoon when the autumn breeze was gradually subsiding to make head way for the blast of freezing and chilly winter weather, a young red headed girl sat by her window as she gazed out into the front lawn, mesmerized by the scene of brilliantly vivid colours of autumn slowly merging with the effects of winter. A wide smile grazed her features as she remembered that it's only a few more weeks till she would be back in the welcoming arms of her family and the complacent atmosphere Ingleside would engulf her in as if stating "Glad you're back, dearest Diana." She sighed happily and closed her eyes as her mind wandered off into the near future until a gentle tap on her shoulder alerted her back to her current surroundings once again.

"Diana Blythe! What are you still doing there garbed in that drab little woolly dress? We're heading for the gathering in Rosie's house, remember?" Nan reprimanded Di in the sternest expression she was able to compose her pretty, delicate features into, which gave her the impression of a very miffed and enraged pixie. Her sister practically jumped off her bed in panic as she rushed around her room, gathering the necessary items for the prepping up she would need before they made their way towards the Langford homestead.

"Oh I'm so awfully sorry Nan, this- this carelessness and heedless state isn't like me at all, I don't know what got into me these days, must be the dreary autumn environment, rakes up my mind-" She picked up a silky, purple dress before she scornfully ditched it onto the back of her chair and thought that silk was to impractical for the biting weather nowadays. "Is Una coming along, Nan?" Di enquired whilst inspecting a cream coloured dress and then silently approved that this one would have to do.

Nan shook her head, "No, I don't think so; she said she'll be heading out with Fran and Cam and a few of their college chums. Una told me they have a college concert to attend, it does brings back memories of our college days, doesn't it Di?" she said wistfully with a whimsical expression as she looked out the window, perhaps remembering the days where she was the one participating in such college events.

"You make it sound as if that was ten years ago!" Di laughed jovially, "Now, help me zip up would you please? And also find something in the vanity over there that would match this dress while I figure something out for this mane I call my hair."

"Really, Di? I didn't know you were prone to such self praise and flattery," Nan jested as she rummaged through the vanity drawer, "But doesn't it seem like a long time ago?" she continued, "as if it happened in another lifetime, as if we weren't recent college graduates of Redmond, everything seems so far away since- since…"

"Since the war?" Di finished for her twin and a tinge of sadness seeped up into her eyes, dulling the tiny sparkles in them. A cloak of silence fell upon them briefly as each remembered, in their own ways, the horrific and tragic memories of war, how each had suffered as much as the other after hearing news of a beloved one captured by the enemies, or how one from their family had sacrifice his life in the name of his country. It sent a searing pain through Di's chest as she recalled how she got the news on that one fatal afternoon, where her memory of college would be forever scarred by the grievous news of Walter's passing that have changed her life drastically from then onwards.

"But just think, Di, we'll be meeting all our buddies from our Redmond days, and I personally cannot wait to see Ginny's fiancé," Nan interjected as she tried to divert their minds off the topic of the by gone days of war, "did she tell you of how they met each other? It's the most romantic story I've ever known, like it came straight out of one of those novels we used to read as school girls, now if only the face matches the picture I imagined him to be."

"Remember the days where Ginny used to bemoan about how she'll end up being an old maid while the rest of us are happily married to the man of our dreams? Oh how we used to laugh as she acted out how she would be like twenty years later, all old and rickety, and practically begging us to not forget the ole', homely, little spinster tucked away in a corner in earth. She earned the title of being the clown in our group, that's for sure." Di giggled as she recalled the enchanting moments she shared with her college chums, and how carefree her days were even though they were then going through a rough patch thanks to the war.

Nan chortled along with her twin, "And now look, already engaged and waiting to be married by the middle of spring next year, what a jolly wedding that would be." She produced a tiny emerald pendant from one of the jewelry boxes hidden inside the drawers and gently cupped it in her nimble fingers, "I remember when dad gave this to you for your sixteenth birthday." She whispered and showed it to Di, whom took it from her sister's outstretched hand.

"And he gave you a ruby pendant, and we were so ecstatic over our gifts that we paraded it around for days, and oh how Rilla was so frightfully jealous of it back then." Her sister chipped in, then after further contemplation with the pendant in hand she said, "I believe I'll wear this today, and just thinking about home makes me feel all tingly inside, just picture it Nan, we'll all be back in Ingleside before Christmas, roasting ourselves by the cozy fire with Gog and Magog…."

"I am thinking of it alright, in fact just imagining it everyday." Nan answered as she observed Di placing the finale touches to her "mane", which was now nicely tucked around her head in a semblance of loveliness, to which Nan said, "You look positively fetching Di, dad certainly had your eyes in mind when he got you that pendant, and I've always liked this cream dress on you. Plan on catching anyone's attention tonight, Di?" Her sister teased slyly, tossing her brown curls as they made their way towards their friend's home.

"Well you don't look too bad yourself you know, why Nan, you're radiantly lovely in your attire." The red head teased back, evidently ignoring her sister's gibe, "I'm pretty sure Jerry's jaw would drop at the sight of you in your becoming pink dress, really, i can never pull that colour off, no matter how many times i tried with different shades of pink." She tucked her arm under her sister's as they reached the doorstep, and then was engulfed into the arms of Rosie whom was all smiles upon receiving them into her home.

"What took you girls so long? I was practically biting my nails off just waiting upon your arrival! Is Una with you? No? Oh, what a pity, I was really eager to see her again. Oh, this way to the living room, although I don't need to show either of you the general directions for you've been here almost a hundred times! That's Aunt Millie over there, she'd thought she drop by for a visit because apparently she heard my mother had caught a cold, but that's untrue for mother's in the pink of health! Don't tell anyone this though, but my gut tells me her coming here has nothing to do with mother and everything to do with us young folk. I think she thinks of herself as some sort of chaperone. Oh dear, have I talked your ears off already? Look, the boys are here already! I bet you're just heaving a sigh of relief aren't you, you sly Nan?" Then, detaching herself from the twins she headed off to open the doors for the rest to enter and did not waste a minute to update them on what she had just stated to Di and her sister.

The red head glanced around the room, her eyes alighting upon all the familiar faces around her, faces she had spent her college years with, comforting presences that saw her through the three years that felt like ten. It was a horrible time to have your memory fixated on, she admitted, but there were glorious times to reminisce and chat over with a steaming cup of tea as well, no doubt. She smiled as she walked across the room to a group of ladies stood huddled together, and when they saw the Island group they immediately exclaimed rapturously as they welcome them into the brood, the alumni of Redmond.

Di had the most wonderful time, exchanging stories of what she had been up to and of stories back home, for they were always charmed by her elaborate retelling of her supposedly boring country life but in actual fact was filled with eventful moments to laugh over.

"Diana! Diana! Over here!" Someone from the doorway called, surprising Di and her group of friends in the clustered corner. They all turned their head simultaneously and immediately Di exclaimed with much excitement, "Ginny! Oh Ginny it is so wonderfully good to see you again!" She traipsed to where a young woman with shining grey eyes and a headful of light brown curls who stood next to an unknown gentleman in the background, hovering near the slim girl. Di engulfed her friend into a tight embrace before letting go reluctantly, holding her at arm's length to inspect the gradual changes over the period of time since they parted ways. "Why Ginny girl, I believe you've grown sweeter and lovelier by the day since we last met! How is that even possible?" She said laughingly.

"It is wholly possible, deary," Ginny replied in a hushed tone with a twinkle in her grey eyes, "For I've met someone who is finally able to endure all my eccentricities without bolting at first opportunity." Di raised her eyebrows enquiringly as Ginny gently tugged the arm of the man who stood in the shadows next to her all the while, and introduced Di to her husband-to-be. He was of average height, a head taller than Ginny and possessed a fine pair of sharp, piercing blue eyes with a sweep of golden locks tumbling over his smooth forehead. His smile, Di reckoned, could make any girl swoon on the spot, and she would have too if she had not kept her demeanour in check.

'Diana,' Said Ginny, practically bubbling over with suppressed joy and enthusiasm, 'meet my fiancé, Warren Ellwood.' They shook hands, Di beaming into the eyes of her newly-made acquaintance, 'Warren, this is Diana; the college chum who has suffered through all my humiliating moments in public.' Ginny continued in a teasing manner, 'now you're the fortunate one who's the brunt of it, Warren.' He chuckled and shook his golden head incredulously, then met Di with a friendly handshake and his megawatt smile.

"Ginny really fooled us this time," Nan said when their friend whisked her fiancé off and introduced him to the rest of her college mates, "who would've thought that she is going to be the one of the firsts in our old sextet to marry and settle down?"

Di also had the chance of meeting Jack Wright at the gathering, but she was rather busy catching up with the rest of the crowd that she only had a brief talk with him, and even with that he was quite satisfied as he would watch her nimble figure make rounds in the room, laughing amiably, giving pecks on the cheeks, receiving hugs from old comrades. All in all he thought it had been a lovely evening with an equally commendable crowd.

It was close to midnight when Di sat on the edge of her bed and looked out through her bedroom window, into the inky dark blue of a clear, starless night. She rewind the scenes of the party, grinned to herself as she remembered all the dear faces of her chums, and then thought again of how she would be going home. Home! Ah, what a wonderful thought to sleep on as she cuddled herself in her warm sheets and nodded of to dreamland.


End file.
